The Dark Master Sword
by Rabbitzan
Summary: This FanFiction is set in the Child Era timeline well after Four Swords, Also please bear with me I know the land of Hyrule changes every single game and I tried to incorporate that. I hope I did good if not you all will definitely express your displeasure with it. Link/Ghira, Fi and maybe even Volga we shall see! Lemme know if you want Fi to be paired as well.
1. A Demon Freed

**Chapter One: A Demon Freed**

 **(Disclaimer I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters)**

 _Beta'd by: (Position Open Please PM for Details if you wish to Beta)_

 _Me: Welcome one and all to the Story about a dark and mysterious sword, most of you Zelda Series Addicts know who I'm talking about for the rest of you Let me introduce the Two Star's of our show!_

 _Ghirahim: Ahem!_

 _Me: What?_

 _Ghirahim: Link couldn't make it he is… how do you say… indisposed at this time!_

 _Me: OH! Well let me Introduce you all to Ghirahim at least!_

 _Ghirahim: (facepalm)_

 _Me: On with the Story!_

 _-:-_

Ghirahim stirred from his slumber, how long had it been? He wondered. One-thousand years? Two-thousand? He groaned soundlessly in the pitch black, his soul hidden away in a dark realm awaiting release and that is when a light appeared.

 _Ghirahim,_ He heard the mystical voice coming from the orb but couldn't believe it. What could the goddess sword possibly want from him now. _Ghirahim, you finally awoke, I need your help. There is a 95% chance that we need to work together to defeat your former master, Demise._ Rage filled him, the master that had abandoned him in this cell his first chance, was now reborn?

 _Don't make me laugh,_ he said aloud without actual words. He shook away the startled feeling before he continued. _You have not needed my help previously, so why now?_

 _He has a powerful ancient relic that I am uncertain that I alone can defeat, I am 58% positive that victory is impossible without your aid._ Fi insisted. _I have surmised that there is a 75% chance you need more convincing and I am positive that this will persuade you. If you help there is 90% chance that you will finally have your revenge._ Fi remained silent as Ghirahim mulled over this information.

 _I suppose getting my revenge is worth helping you,_ Ghirahim replied. The light shone brighter and then he was in the sacred grove standing before the ruins of the temple of time, he gaped, everything was so different. "We're on the surface," Ghirahim remarked. "How long has it been precisely?" The ball of light exited the master sword to float beside Ghirahim.

"It has been over one thousand years since your imprisonment," Fi replied. Ghirahim looked down at his onyx hands and his body before changing it back to a more pleasing form, he breathed in the air surrounding him, it was clean and refreshing to his senses.

"Do you know how that information makes me feel?" he asked, stepping forward. "It makes me angry..." he answered before Fi could respond. He clenched his fist tight "FURIOUS," he shouted scaring off a few birds. He teleported behind the master sword for a bit of practice. Fi turned to face him as he stared at it. "And ready for revenge," he said with a cold smile.

"I must also ask you for another favor," Fi said suddenly. "Due to the evil influencing this land I cannot leave this sacred grove to find the hero chosen by the goddess, I have called to him but I do not know if has heard me."

"So go find the hero," Ghirahim interrupted obviously annoyed. "Shall I also test his abilities?" Ghirahim asked with a cruel smile.

"As long as you do not kill him," Fi warned. "This mission will fail if we do not have him as our wielder."

"Hmph, fine," Ghirahim scoffed. He quickly teleported out of the nauseatingly pure sacred grove into the woods beyond. He quickly leapt from the ledge he had ended up on, to the forest floor before he could sense around his surroundings to get a better feel of where he was. He flinched, however, realizing much had changed since his imprisonment. Nothing was the same as when he was Demon Lord, ruling over the entire land. He groaned finding the chosen one was going to be harder than he thought. He huffed and leapt up into the trees leaping from branch to branch in order to find the exit to these woods He stopped in several areas to reorient himself before he finally found a stone bridge leading across a chasm. He grinned leaping down to it and strolling across admiring the workmanship. There were few signs of weathering, but there was enough proof to show that the bridge was still in use. A merchant began to cross from the opposite side which made Ghirahim stand still and watch.

"Hello," the merchant greeted as he passed by. Ghirahim ignored the greeting but continued to watch until the merchant was out of sight.

"At least no one recognizes me," Ghirahim said, before crossing the bridge. He followed the path beyond through a lightly wooded area before he came across a little village. He leapt up into nearby tree to get some perspective on the village below. It was a quaint little village, there was one shop a couple of houses and two paths branching away from it. He looked at each of the villagers that he could see but none looked like they were hero material.

"Hey!" A yell made, Ghirahim look down at the male below him, whom he hadn't noticed before. He cringed slightly as he noticed the blond hair and blue eyes of his former nemesis. _Impossible, he can't still be alive,_ Ghirahim thought. "Can you see a cat from up there?" Ghirahim's eyes widened a bit, but looked around anyway to see if could spot the wayward animal. He spotted something that looked like it could be a pet, in a tree not far away. Ghirahim smiled and leapt down coolly before leading the way to the helpless animal. Ghirahim leapt up the tree and picked up the animal who hissed a him before leaping back down. The animal was shivering obviously terrified by the fall even though it was unharmed and handed the cat to his old nemesis.

"Is this, the creature?" Ghirahim asked. The boy took the animal and nodded. Ghirahim was about to leave when the other called to him.

"Who are you?" The male asked. "I haven't seen you in the village before." Ghirahim was about to answer but paused, he couldn't just tell this man his name after all, If it was his nemesis the male would recognize the name immediately.

"LIIIINK," a young girl yelled from a distance. The male turned around and Ghirahim took his chance to leap to a nearby tree and leapt well out of the others sight. He stopped when he knew he was no longer in view of the village. Ghirahim had to leave, he had not expected to see an old familiar face, a face that riled old feelings of hate and anger that made him want to kill everyone in his path. Then again he could be rid of the boy once and for all. _"...do not kill him,"_ Fi's warning came back to him. _"This mission will fail if we do not have him as our wielder."_ He clenched his fist and slammed it into a nearby tree, he wanted so badly to end his misery, of that old humiliation.

"At least I am sure that I have found the chosen one," Ghirahim said aloud. Silently, he congratulated himself on this point bringing a smile to his face. "Now I need only to find a way to tell him, his destiny."

~;~

Link looked behind him and was shocked to see the stranger had disappeared. _Just who was that guy,_ Link wondered as he turned back around to the girl who had called him she was a young child with red hair and green eyes. She was much like her mother who ran the ranch just outside the village. Somehow the girl had learned how to call his horse Epona which was silly to him. He didn't mind, however as Epona seemed to like her and her mother as well and he didn't mind occasionally helping the two girls out from time to time.

"Thanks for getting Mrs. Tickles for me," she said taking the cat from him and running off toward the ranch. Link turned back around and headed outside the village into the woods beyond, he wanted to talk to that new guy some more but where to find him. He stopped in a clearing and sighed, that male must be long gone by now. He turned around and started to walk back when he heard an odd noise. Turned back around quickly to see some green goblins that had been terrorizing the travelers recently. He stood at the ready unsure of what he could use, then remembered the slingshot. He pulled it out with determination, he may not be able to do much more than stun them but hopefully that would be enough. He caught the first one with a seed and just before he could aim at the second one the strange man reappeared and lunged at the creature slicing into it. It dropped so fast and then the male was dashing toward the goblin he had stunned earlier cutting it down as well. No more enemies could be seen so Link relaxed as he took in the other male's sword. He could see it was made of pure darkness with a single red gem in it's hilt. It disappeared as he was staring at it, he readied his slingshot just in case.

"What are you?" Link asked. The male turned toward Link and approached him unfazed by his readied stance.

"I am the Demon Ghirahim," the male replied. "I was sent by the goddess sword Fi to bring you to the sacred grove. There is a great evil that threatens to destroy all of this world and it will succeed if we don't stop it." Link's eyes shot open at this news and lowered his guard. The male kept a straight face as he awaited Link's response.

"We?" Link asked. "You're going to help stop this evil force?" Link wasn't sure if he could believe an evil being.

"Considering what Fi told me this being is most likely none other than my old master Demon King Demise," Ghirahim looked away the anger in his voice was apparent. "He betrayed me. So I have decided that I am no longer his sword to bear, against the forces of light." Link couldn't understand what Ghirahim meant by sword but he knew how hurtful it could be to be betrayed.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Link asked, he wanted to trust the words of this guy but he felt as though he couldn't fully trust him, he is a demon after all.

"I suppose you are not as ignorant as you appear," Ghirahim said with a grin. "You will just have to go on my word alone until I am bond to you as your weapon." Link was shocked by this news, he wanted to know just what had made Ghirahim switch sides. "Hmph, you won't get far without a sword and shield however!" Link flinched at the reprimand causing Ghirahim to roll his eyes. "When you're adequately prepared come find me." Link watched as Ghirahim teleported out of sight. Link closed his mouth looking around one last time before heading back into the village. Night was beginning to creep across the village and Lalonie was awaiting him at the village entrance.

"Oh Link! I hate to bother you with something so trivial, but could you help at the ranch today?" she asked. "Epona, only listens to you when you ride her so I need you to bring in the herd for me." The woman was blushing a bit in embarrassment. Link nodded with a smile before pulling out his flute and playing Epona's favorite song. The beautiful mare galloped to his side from wherever she had been previously. He tsked noting some bits of mud on her hooves, maybe she had went to the nearby spring. He quickly mounted and helped Lalonie up onto Epona's back as well, before walking his horse toward the ranch. It only took a moment to reach the road that lead to Lalonie's ranch. With Lalonie chatting about her daughter and that silly cat of hers, they were able to reach the Ranch in what seemed like no time at all. Aria and Mrs. Tickles were waiting at the gate, so Link pulled Epona to a stop before helping Lalonie down. Aria rushed forward into Lalonie's arms who abruptly picked her up.

"Thanks again for helping with Mrs. Tickles," Aria said. Link smiled brightly at her, causing the young girl to smile and blush, shying away from him.

"I'll take Aria back to the house, when your done rounding up the herd, you can stop in and have some of the best milk in the land," Lalonie promised. She winked and began to walk to the house, Mrs. Tickles followed after them in a hurry at the sound of milk. Link patted Epona before nudging her sides to get her moving. Once past the gate he leapt off and closed it so none of the animals would escape. He then hopped up onto Epona and kicked her into a trot. He whipped some of the stray animals to round them up into a herd again before he lead them to the barn. The animals obediently entered with Link's guidance. Once they were all in the barn he leapt off Epona and started leading each one to their own stalls ensuring the stalls were closed before he exited and lead Epona to the gate which he opened to lead Epona out before closing up the gate for the night. He lead Epona to the hitching post where he left her, he didn't need to tie her up there as he knew she would stay. He walked into the house then and looked around. Aria was sitting at the table and Lalonie was cooking dinner.

"Link are you staying for dinner?" Aria asked. Link scratched his head but before he could answer Lalonie spoke.

"Of course he is Aria, after all it's the least we can do," Lalonie walked over to Link and handed him a bottle of Moo Moo Milk. "Fresh milk just like I promised, and since you worked so hard you can keep the bottle. Please stay for dinner?" How could Link possibly say no to the cute face she was making? He nodded and she clapped her hands together joyfully. She quickly ushered him to the table before going back to cooking. "Just sit tight, and dinner will be ready shortly."

After dinner Link rode Epona to his house outside the village it was a house built by his parents in a giant deku tree. He leapt off of Epona's back and climbed up the ladder to the deck, at the top he nearly fell off when he saw Ghirahim leaning against the wall next to the door. He clambered up and stood there unsure of what to say to the demon.

"Giving up?" Ghirahim asked. Link gave the demon an angry look before Ghirahim continued. "I suppose that isn't a true statement, by the look on your face that is." Ghirahim smiled mischievously. "What is your plan for acquiring a sword and shield?"

"Tomorrow, I can go to the shop they have shields there as for a sword... I only know one person who has one, I might be able to borrow it," Link replied. "We don't have much in this village but what we do have works well enough, hey do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"My comfort is unimportant..." Ghirahim began haughtily.

"It is! This mission is important right?" Link said with conviction. He gave Ghirahim a concerned look. "If you don't get any rest how will you function?" Ghirahim wasn't looking at Link his face showed no emotion as he thought for a moment on how to respond. "Look I have an extra bed, so just stay the night and tomorrow I will get everything I need for the journey." Ghirahim peered at Link with a hint of surprise.

"I suppose I have no choice then," Ghirahim replied, with a bow. Link led Ghirahim into his house showing him the spare bedroom, he frowned noting how displeased Ghirahim seemed.

"It's not much but.." Link began to explain.

"It's better than nothing," Ghirahim replied curtly. "I'm not used to..." Ghirahim stopped and shook his head. "Thank you, for allowing me to stay here for the night. If you will excuse me." Link nodded before leaving Ghirahim be. He breathed a sigh, something about that guy set the hair on the back of his neck on end and he wasn't exactly sure what it was but he was certain it couldn't be good. He sighed again and stretched before going over to his bed and hopping onto it.

~:~

Darkness, it threatened to swallow him whole, Link watched in horror as a giant creature rose up from the earth a dark mass. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The mass reformed into a man a dark aura surrounded him, the man reached out his hand and line of darkness formed there. Link looked to the end of it and saw Ghirahim. Link reached out and then he saw Ghirahim was looking at him in anguish and despair. Ghirahim yelled to him but he didn't hear what was said. The hilt of a sword suddenly burst from Ghirahim's chest. Link yelled as he woke, he sat there breathing heavily as the sound of bird's chirping reached his ears. Morning?

"Some nightmare that must have been," The familiar voice startled him. He looked over to his window where Ghirahim stood looking out to something below.

"LINK," a man's voice called from outside. "Hey LIIIINK! You up yet!? I have something important I need you to do."

"That man has been calling your name for a while now," Ghirahim replied finally looking over to where Link was finally getting up and placing his boots on. Link looked mostly ready but he still had peasants clothes on which made Ghirahim worry a bit. Link grabbed his coin purse and headed for the door. Ghirahim followed Link outside and down the ladder to stood defiantly at the hero's side while the man spoke.

"Link, I need you to take a letter to the Princess of Hyrule. It's urgent so you need to collect everything you need for the trip before you leave. This key was given to me by your father," Mayor Duman said, eyeing the demon warily. "It belongs to the chest in your parents room, I have a sword at my house that you can take with you and Mrs. Shido has a shield you can purchase. The road is dangerous so you need to be amply prepared. And promise me, you won't do anything reckless." Link was surprised but he promised. The mayor handed him the key before turning to leave. "Come to my house when you're ready to leave." Link nodded before turning to Ghirahim.

"Go on and grab whatever it is your father left you, I'll wait here," Ghirahim said before Link could say anything. Link nodded before running up the ladder a ways before he actually had to grab onto it to climb the rest of the way up. Link entered his parent's room where Ghirahim had slept the night before and looked at the interior. Link straightened the covers before he went to the foot of the bed and used the key on the chest. He opened it to reveal a dark green tunic, chainmail and a white undershirt shirt. Underneath these was a green hat, he frowned a bit at such odd clothing but hey it would work. He removed his tunic and sash to put on the white shirt first then the chainmail and covered that with the green tunic. He buckled the belt before he inspected the odd hat. He groaned but put it on anyway, he was surprised at just how comfortable the armor was.

"Hmm, nice," he was also surprised at how well it went with his white pants and brown boots as well. He felt ready to take on those goblins for round two! He remembered his slingshot and quickly placed it in his belt for easier access. He also placed his wallet and seed satchel on his belt as well. He noticed a few rupees in the bottom of the chest so he grabbed them and placed them in his wallet with the rupees he had received yesterday from Aria. Link also grabbed one of his fathers old packs and filled it with some of the dried meat he had, as well as some other supplies they may need. He then slung the prepared pack onto his back and rushed out to meet Ghirahim who watched him with a mixture of shock and disgust. "What is it?" Link asked after he had jumped down from the deck.

"Erm.." Ghirahim answered with a non-answer.

"Do I look weird? It's too green isn't it?" Link replied, inspecting the armor again. "It's such a weird color but it fits, plus it's armor..."

"Hahahahahah," Ghirahim had started laughing. Link looked up in surprise to see Ghirahim's honest amusement written plain as day on his face. "Sorry, the color isn't the problem. Look, just ignore me, I... well how do I explain. I knew someone just like you, same armor different time." A dark look crossed Ghirahim's face before he noticed Link staring at him in confusion.

"Oh,"Link replied, his cheeks heating up slightly. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed in amusement and smile graced his lips, Link smiled back unable to help but share the amusing moment. Link wanted to know more about Ghirahim's past but wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to ask at this time. He opened his mouth several times before Ghirahim gave him a solemn look.

"Me and the Chosen One from that time did not truly see eye to eye and with as much time as I have had to reflect I honestly can see why," Ghirahim explained. "The story involves a maiden that each had wanted to possess but..." Link listened raptly to the story but the other seemed to notice it as his cheeks seemed to gleam some color. "When it is an appropriate time I will tell you more. For now I'll leave it as is, we truly need to travel to the sacred grove once adequately prepared. Do not fret I will explain the story in full especially my part in it." Link nodded realizing he still had much to gather before they set out. He quickly lead the way to the village where they stopped at the small shop, Link approached the counter.

"Mrs. Shido," Link addressed her.

"Oh, call me Mallie, silly boy," she replied cheerfully. "What can I do for you today? Hmm?"

"I need a shield," he replied, pulling out his wallet.

"That'll be forty rupees," she said pulling the shield from the shelf. He pulled out his rupees realizing he was five rupees short. He hung his head in disappointment. "Oh silly boy," she said grabbing the rupees. "You've helped me out so much in this shop, I'm not worried about five little rupees, here just promise to come back safely, dear." She handed him the wooden shield which he held up to inspect thankful to have it. He slung it onto his back before thanking her and heading out with Ghirahim in tow. The next stop was the mayor's house, Link lead the way past a few other homes before reaching the mayor's house. He then let himself in, they were greeted by the mayor's wife and two kids, who both immediately tackled Link to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry about that Link the boys are always real excited when you come over," Mallie explained. Link laughed handing her the young two year old before tickling the four year old until he gave up and hid behind his mother. Link stood and dusted himself off making tickle threats to the young boys who laughed before running out the room. "Oh they are going to miss you, the sword is in the chest upstairs by the way. My husband is up there too." Link nodded before heading up. Ghirahim, however excused himself to wait outside. Link was surprised but decided on heading upstairs to find out what the mayor wanted him to send.

"Link, the sword is in the chest there, I am almost done here so you can leave soon," The mayor explained. Link nodded taking the sword out and inspecting it. It was old and worn and had a lot of chips in the hilt, but it was sharp for the most part. He waited to hear the mayor out once he had finished and handed the letter to Link. "No one else is to read this letter, you must take it to Hyrule Castle and give it to Princess Zelda." Link nodded understanding the situation in Ordon better than most. The mayor then escorted him back downstairs and to the front door.

"By the grave look on your face I'd say we are probably taking a detour," Ghirahim replied. Link nodded but didn't say anything in response. "Then it can't be helped, we will accomplish the task."

"I'm sorry, this letter to Princess Zelda seem pretty important," Link began, everyone knew that since the King had passed on his daughter Princess Zelda had been ruling Hyrule. Something in Ghirahim's stature changed as if the name alone had sparked some recognition.

"And while we are there, we can warn her," Ghirahim replied. "As long as it is not too late, that is. You know, this may very well work out better than we hoped, but only time will tell. We won't truly know if our message will make a difference until we arrive." Ghirahim nodded suddenly as though this path were fated to occur.

"LINK WAIT!" Marius yelled as he ran out of the house after Link. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand. He ran into Link's leg latching on while trying to suppress tears. It was obvious he was trying not cry after hearing that Link was leaving. "You can't leave without this," the boy sniffled. "I don't want you to go, but dad says you have to so our village can be safe, but... YOU BETTER COME BACK!" the boy stomped his foot before running back to the house where his mom waited for him. Link nodded before opening the parchment. Ghirahim grabbed one side gently so he could see the parchment as well.

"It's a map," he said astonished. "Hmm, the land really has changed since I have been away." The dismay in Ghirahim's voice gave Link pause. "But at least we know where we are and where we're going."

"Ah so you're Link's friend?" Lalonie's voice surprised the two of them. "And your both traveling together? I wonder if Epona would be happy about it." The woman winked as she led a horse over to them. "Siear is all better now, I was going to ask if you wanted to race today but the timing is all wrong." The horse pulled forward slightly ears pricked forward as it huffed at Link. Link frowned, Siear didn't like him very much but he got along well with Epona he often caught them running together in the field before the goblins showed up. "Hey Link your friend can ride Siear so Epona doesn't get hurt ok?" Ghirahim looked a bit apprehensive so Link pushed him toward the black stallion with the white diamond marking on his forehead. The horse sniffed Ghirahim and started trying to nibble on his hair. Ghirahim grumbled holding the horse back from it's obvious goal.

"I am uncertain this creature knows the meaning of fear," Ghirahim said. "Every other animal has not been so... friendly." Link suppressed a laugh.

"Well look at that, he likes you," Lalonie said cheerfully. "It's settled then, I'll give you this whistle so you can call him wherever you may be." Lalonie gave Ghirahim a whistle that Link had seen her use many times to call the faithful stallion to her side. Link smiled before putting away the map and pulling out his flute which he used to call his own horse Epona. Siear stopped trying to eat Ghirahim's hair to greet Epona nipping lightly at her and stomping his hoof. Epona bared her teeth a moment before letting out an audible breath. Ghirahim stared at the saddle a while, he wasn't sure if he remembered how to ride a horse. He pat the stallion before grabbing the saddle horn with his left hand and placing his left foot in the stirrup. He took a breath and pulled himself up swinging his right leg up and over to the other side. He located the other stirrup before he retrieved the reins and put enough slack in them. He then used the reins to maneuver the horse to face the road they would be taking.

"Thank you, young maiden I will ensure that this stallion is returned to you when our quest is finished," Ghirahim replied, not looking at the female. Link swung up onto Epona's back with practiced ease and confidence, he then waved goodbye to Lalonie and most likely the village as he would not be back for some time. Link squeezed a little hard to get Epona into a gallop with a loud "Eyaah." Ghirahim was startled slightly but quickly followed suit to get Siear into gear as well. Link looked back to make sure Ghirahim was following before giving another squeeze this time it was to get Epona to jump the still closed gate. Siear followed Epona over and both horses raced down the path. Link looked back to catch Ghirahim smiling about something. It wasn't like a happy smile more of a confident smile but it also made Link slightly uneasy even though it wasn't directed at him. "Eyah!" Ghirahim yelled kicking Siear as he did the horse sped up passing Epona. Link grinned kicking Epona once more to get her to speed up. It had been a while since he had raced the black steed. They easily raced down the path pushing each horse to their max potential until they reached Hyrule field. Ghirahim stopped and Link pulled up beside him as the other male stared at the great expanse. It was huge nothing but grass for miles, Link brought Epona close enough to touch Ghirahim before he placed a hand on the others arm to break the trance the male seemed to be in.

"How long have you been gone anyway?" Link asked. Ghirahim looked around the field once more.

"Too long," Ghirahim replied shortly. "Which way does the map say to go?" Link pulled out the map and studied it before pointing.

"The road ahead leads to Hyrule Castle Town," Link replied. "From there we can ask around to find the castle. The gates leading to it shouldn't be far from the three main gates, then again Castle Town is probably larger than my village so it might take a while to traverse." Link shrugged before kicking Epona lightly into a light gallop, this time though he only sped her up to avoid enemies. Ghirahim used dark daggers anytime the enemies were too close or if they were shooting arrows which Link was eternally grateful for. A dark dagger flew past Link and Epona striking an enemy dead ahead of him forcing the creature's mount to charge off to the side and out of their way. Ghirahim kicked the horse to come up to Link's side before launching a series of Dark daggers from in front of both their steeds. Sending them into archers that were lying in wait in tree tops. They reached the end of Hyrule field and approached the gate to Hyrule Castle Town. Link looked back to make sure no enemies had followed them. One of the guards standing at the gate held his hand up.

"No mounts beyond these stairs," the male said. Link nodded leaping off, Ghirahim followed his lead before following Link up the stairs to where a guard blocked their path. "What business do you have in the city?"

"Actually..." Link began showing the guard the letter and briefly explaining their mission. The Guard nodded before giving a brief sigh.

"Well I'll let you in but no one has been able to see the princess," the guard explained. "I hope they make an exception for you it seems as though the situation is very dire." Link gave a nod as the guard waved them through. Both Link and Ghirahim passed the guard and crossed the bridge that lead into the city. The large doors were opened to them by the guards and the mechanism above it.

Link was surprised at the crowd of people making their way through the streets when they finally made it inside. They pushed through the crowd to make their way to the inside castle gate within the city. At some point Link lost sight of Ghirahim however as he was jostled this way and that by the crowd. A hand grabbed him and pulled him sharply out of the way of a man with a cart-full of pots.

"You should be more careful," Ghirahim's voice told him. Link looked up a mix of relief and confusion at how they had found each other once more. "We're almost there." Ghirahim replied pointing to their goal the Castle Gate. Ghirahim kept hold of Link as he led the way through the crowd, Link felt his face getting warm each time Ghirahim pulled him close to keep him from being swept off by the crowd. Finally they broke free of the crowd and stood before the gate where Ghirahim finally released his hold. Link nearly pitched forward but quickly regained his balance before he approached the guards.

"No one may enter," the guard replied. Link pulled the letter out and held it up explaining the reason for him being there. The guard looked at the letter an obvious frown on his face, with a sincere apologetic look he repeated. "No one may enter, I know it says urgent but... Listen go to the Mirage Inn and wait there until night fall. If the Princess' Servant finds you worthy they will meet you there."

"Where can we find this Inn?" Ghirahim asked. The guard pointed to the southwest alleyway before he replied.

"You follow that alley until you come to a wall find the odd colored brick to find the path to the alley, the Inn lies within," the guard said low enough to ensure none from the crowd overheard. Ghirahim nodded before pulling Link away from the guard and toward the buildings to keep out of the way of the lessening crowd. Ghirahim allowed Link to take the lead once they reached the alley in one piece. Link followed the alley to the end as instructed and began to look for the oddly colored stone. Ghirahim pressed a stone to Link's left and the wall slid back before sliding out of the way. Link gaped at Ghirahim amazed by how quickly he had spotted the solution. Ghirahim smiled before using his index finger to close Link's mouth snapping him out of his shock so that he followed the demon to the smaller alley beyond. They walked down a set of stairs and followed another path to the right before they finally saw the run down sign. Link entered first walking up to the bartender and ordered a drink to refill his bottle which he had drank at some point.

"We don't serve those kind of drinks," the bartender replied. He did set down a shot of something in front of Link. "Here try it, it's on the house." Link sat down and was about to try it when Ghirahim put his hand over the glass.

"What is in the glass?" Ghirahim asked.

"An adult drink called Goron's Flaming Rum," The bartender replied.

"Hmph," Ghirahim scoffed, taking his hand off the glass. "We need a room for the night."

"We got a few still available," the Bartender replied. "The stay is ten rupees a night." Ghirahim tossed two blue rupees on the counter that he had picked up from somewhere and bartender gave him a key. "Enjoy your stay." Link drank the contents of the glass and coughed when the unexpected fiery brew burned it's way down his throat. It didn't take long for the alcohol to hit his system, then everything went black.


	2. Servant of the Goddess

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

 _Beta'd by: (Position Open pleas PM for more details if you wish to beta)_

 _Ghirahim: What's on the agenda today?_

 _Me: Death, Torment, more Death... I dunno do you think I should add this?_

 _Ghirahim: (Looks over the scene mumbling to himself) Hmm, it could be better, but it will do in a pinch._

 _Me: I will make the next one better this is meant to be a vague teaser._

 _Ghirahim: Mm, very interesting, but I can't fully approve! Put it in anyway, at least the readers will have something to chew over for another chapter or so!_

~:~

 **The Dark Master Sword**

 **The Servant of the Goddess**

~:~

Link came to on a large bed, he looked around unable to remember the events of the night before but somehow he felt he should know. Like last night was some big crazy party he had or something of the like. Link giggled a bit to himself and rolled over only to find a surprise. Link yelled and skittered away only to fall onto the ground in his shock. Ghirahim sat up stretching as he did before placing his head in his hand to see what was wrong only to see that a woman had entered their room unannounced. Her dark skin and white hair seemed so familiar to him.

"Impa," Ghirahim said aloud. The woman peered over to him with a glare as though she despised him.

"I have heard tales of you, Demon Sword Ghirahim, sword of Darkness and Swallower of Light!" Impa said. Link looked across the room to see Ghirahim standing up, from the second bed. Impa leapt over the bed Link had woken up on before raising her hands. Ghirahim remained unfazed by this.

"So if you have come then Zelda is..." Ghirahim pressed.

"Zelda is none of your concern, Demon," Impa replied.

"Hmph," Ghirahim replied turning away from Impa. "She must also be in danger, things are worse than Fi had lead me to believe." Link jumped up ignoring the pain in his head to step between Impa and Ghirahim's back.

"He's helping me," Link said. Impa's eyes grew in size when she heard this.

"No, that prophecy is not supposed to be yet, if it is than..." Impa took a breath and steeled herself. "I see, this is the course then. Did he tell you, he is a sword that you will need to wield?"

"I think so..." Link replied.

"Did he warn you of the strain it would have on your soul?" Impa asked.

"No, why does that matter?" Link asked. He heard Ghirahim turn around but didn't look back as he focused on Impa.

"You will be forced to link with the darkest and most evil of blades known, and yet still you will need to wield the bane of darkness. Both will rip your soul in two directions," Impa stressed. "Your life will be at risk and if you fail to create perfect harmony between the two forces your soul will be shattered and the world will be consumed by darkness."

"I will face the danger," Link replied. "I won't succeed if I don't try right? So I will do what I must." Impa's mouth opened briefly then closed with a smile as she saw his courage and determination to save their world from the hand it was dealt by fate.

"Very well," she replied. She spotted the flute at Link's hip and pulled out her own instrument. "I shall teach you the tune passed down through the years as a lullaby to the members of the royal family." Link nodded pulling out his flute and listening. She played Zelda's song and watched as Link played it when he finished his flute glowed with power in response to the triforce symbol on his hand as he committed the melody to memory. Link opened his eyes and stared in awe at his flute it had glowed once before and it made him wonder if the flute had some kind of magic to help him remember songs somehow. He shook his head however and looked to Impa. "Remember hero, you are all that stands in the way of the coming darkness, you are our last hope. Learn to wield the forces of darkness and light in harmony and you may just save this land from destruction." Impa threw a blinding deku nut and when their vision cleared she was gone. Link looked around but didn't see any open windows or doors.

"How did she do that?" Link asked.

"She is one of the Sheikah tribe, I have seen her kind before, they are like shadows of the world watching over the land in secret and protecting it's people. They have also been tasked with protecting the godde... I mean Zelda," Ghirahim said.

"What are you both not telling me?" Link asked his piercing gaze centered on Ghirahim.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you of my time," Ghirahim replied, giving a sigh he twirled toward link giving an extravagant bow, he grinned as he did so. "After all, I will be calling you _Master_." he straightened, walking to the only window in their room. "A long, long time ago, I was a demon lord in charge of the surface world. My Master was imprisoned by the goddess Hylia who sacrificed her immortality to be reborn as a Hylian, her name then was Zelda. I am certain this Zelda is not the same one from then so I am uncertain if the goddess has reincarnated once more. What I do know is that the hero from that time, Link," Ghirahim looked back to see the shock on Link's face. "Faced me and my minions, I was defeated at every turn. Until finally I succeeded in releasing my master Demise, he was defeated however and I was trapped with him for a time."

"How did you get out?" Link asked. The male was sitting on the bed now listening intently. Ghirahim stepped forward before he realized what he was doing and stopped in place before he answered.

"Fi released me from my imprisonment, I had given up on escaping," Ghirahim replied with a bored tone. "honestly I am uncertain how my master had escaped unless he had somehow gotten a piece of the triforce. It doesn't matter now, I will not be returning to his side. You should get some more sleep dawn is quite a ways away." Link nodded, yawning slightly. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until that moment. He laid back down falling back into a deep sleep.

~:~

Link felt hot, he groaned feeling pressure on his back as though something were laying on him. He tried to twist around but the weight shifted pinning him to the bed. He opened his eyes slightly to see a mass of white hair a single black dot poked out of this white mass and a pink tongue suddenly licked his nose. "AAHHH!" Link yelled in his surprise. Ghirahim rose from the other bed to see what the racket was about. Link rolled his shoulder dislodging the massive creature from him before getting up and staring at the thing.

"I wonder how that got in here," Ghirahim spoke suddenly near Link's right ear. Startled Link moved away quickly. Only to see Ghirahim flash him a look of annoyance before inspecting the creature. Ghirahim untied a bottle from dog's collar before popping the top and pulling out what appeared to be a note. Ghirahim frowned as he read it.

"What does it say? Who is it from?" Link asked.

"It's a letter from Impa, she want's us to go to the Lakeside Cave," Ghirahim replied. "According to some reports she has been receiving one of Ganondorf's minions is terrorizing the lake and she want's us to stop them. It's worth looking into, after all if we can foil his plot we can effectively stall for time."

"Then let's go!" Link said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Ghirahim ordered. "She mentions we should go visit the Great Fairy beforehand. She is in an alcove outside of town, apparently the great fairy can bless our journey, whatever that means."

"Ok!" Link said with a smile. Ghirahim still looked skeptical but ran one hand through his hair in slight irritation before following Link out of the room. Link led Ghirahim out of the alleyway before he stopped and turned toward the demon sword. "Which gate is the Fairy outside of?"

"Great Fairy, she's supposed to be outside the west gate same area we need to head from anyway, so she is most likely not very far from where we need to go," Ghirahim looked at the note again, "The door has a symbol of the triforce on it, so it should be easy to spot." Link nodded before leading the way to the main alleyway. Once there he spotted an old woman whom he asked for directions to the west. She pointed toward the main villa where the fountain was and told him to take the left and first main road they came across to get to the west gate.

"Thanks!" Link said before leading the way again to the ever busy villa, it wasn't hard to spot the first main road as there were three. The alley was southwest, the castle gate was south. Ghirahim grabbed Link's arm and pulled him out of the way of a cart.

"Stay close to me in this area, I'm taller so I can see the danger before it threatens you," Ghirahim said suddenly. Link nodded and they slowly made their way through the bustling crowd to the main road leading west. The crowd was still fairly thick on the road but it was a lot easier to maneuver through than it was at the center of the city. Link made his way to the gate which a guard signaled to those on the wall to open. Link smiled then both he and Ghirahim made their way outside once out they paused at the huge entryway. It was a huge garden with a large fanning staircase leading from the gate down to the beautiful hedges and flowerbed. There a few guards throughout the garden but none bothered Link or Ghirahim as the found their way through the garden but as Link began to climb the stairs at the end of the garden while looking around he spotted a door.

"Ghirahim look!" Link said pointing to the far end of the garden just beyond the maze where the door stood. He could see three quarters of the symbol of the triforce from their vantage point. Ghirahim and Link took a look at each other before heading back down the stairs and finding a path that lead into the maze. It took them a while to traverse the maze with all of it's twists and turns Link even ran into a few dead ends two of which contained a chest with rupees inside. And others with pots or even the occasional guard at the dead end. He was about to give up and go back when Ghirahim yelled for him. He made his way down the path to Ghirahim and turned right to see the door they had been searching for. Link nodded and strode forward stopping on the symbol of the triforce that was before the door to inspect the larger symbol displayed on the door itself. Read the inscription below the symbol.

"Play the song of the Royal Family and the way forward will be revealed," Ghirahim said aloud. Link pulled out the Flute and played Zelda's song which echoed around him. The ground then began to shake as the door to the Great Fairy's spring rose up into the mountain face leaving a yawning portal for Link to enter. Link stepped forward once the ground stopped shaking but paused when he realized that Ghirahim was not following.

"Ghirahim...?" Link began to ask.

"I cannot follow you in, Link, I sense a powerful barrier preventing evil from entering. Go on without me, I will wait for you here," Ghirahim replied. Link nodded heading into the spring. The path was dark but as he approached the spring fires lit in the fancy stone braziers they were purple flames which Link thought was odd. He stood at the edge of the spring on yet another symbol of the triforce. He wondered if it was the mark of the royal family but he was uncertain. He pulled out his flute and played Zelda's song once more the sound echoing in the room and then he heard laughter. A woman leapt from the fountain and floated in the air on great wings. Her body was cover in vines and large leaves that left little to the imagination a huge bit of her torso was left exposed as well as most of her legs and nothing hid her arms or neck. The leaves barely even covered her breasts leaving the top and bottom exposed. He long purple hair flowed out behind her and her purple eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

"Ah, Hero chosen by destiny, You have arrived at my spring with such a heavy burden at your feet," She said her smooth song-like voice soothing his spirit. "You have brought with you the Sword of Darkness whom awaits you just beyond my barrier, yet you have not the means to wield him yet." She giggled a bit as Link stared at her in shock. "I shall assist you but in return you must free my sisters at the three other springs scattered throughout the land. One is at the **Lakeside Cave** your current destination, my next Sister is deep within **Mountain Cavern** and finally my last sister is trapped somewhere in the **Forest Ruins**. When you return I will give you the second portion of my gift until take this portion of the gift." She leaned forward giving Link an even better view of her bust before kissing her hand and blowing the magic gift at him. He felt the energy enter him and power flooded his body, he felt as though he could focus his mind and summon something if he truly wanted to.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"I have given you the means to Summon the Sword of Darkness from Ghirahim's soul so that you can wield him as your weapon," She replied. "Do not forget, rescue my sisters and I will give you the second half of this gift, the information you will need to truly master the Sword of Darkness." Link suddenly felt a weight around his neck so he looked to see what it could be. A necklace with three gems was there all three gleamed a violet color. "This necklace will tell you how many times you can summon the sword but be warned it takes time to recharge even one gem and a bit longer if you have to recharge all of them at once." She laughed then as she straightened back out and disappeared into the spring with these final words, "Until we meet again, Hero." Link closed his mouth before he looked at the necklace again as he wondered just how long it would take to recharge. Link spun around and headed back out the way he had come in practically running for the Light of the exit in his excitement. When he reached the entrance he stopped a bit stunned as he saw a path that hadn't been there before leading directly to the main path that would take them out of the garden.

"When did that get there?" Link asked.

"When you disappeared from view I heard the hedges rustling and turned to see the maze opening a new path," Ghirahim replied. "I don't think the guards realize or even know if it changed at all, none have reacted to the sudden shift. Almost as though they had their memories replaced the moment it finished." Ghirahim turned toward Link and stared at the necklace. "The Great Fairy gave that to you?"

"Yea, she said it would make it possible for me to summon the Sword of Darkness from your soul," Link replied, confused by the metaphor. Ghirahim looked surprised by this before he shook his head.

"Very well, I shall teach you haw to summon the sword within me," Ghirahim said, suddenly. Link looked at Ghirahim surprised but nodded and listened intently. "First you will focus on me and then reach out for the blade once the hilt is completely free from the red gem here in my chest you will pull it completely free while holding your focus. If at any moment you make a misstep I will punish you, understand?" Link nodded. "Good, to return the sword you must summon the red gem at the tip of the blade and thrust it back in without losing focus, however if you lose focus when attempting the red gem will break and I will remain in sword form until you try again and succeed." Link nodded, Ghirahim frowned he had a bad feeling that Link would forget his instruction so he asked, "Do you need me to repeat any of this?"

"No, I got it," Link replied. He focused on Ghirahim reaching his hand out toward the red gem. Ghirahim spread his hands out as he felt the sword being summoned, the hilt was then free but he felt the exact moment that Link lost focus before he attempted to grab the hilt Ghirahim smacked him across the face. Link looked at Ghirahim in shock but noted the hilt was no longer visible.

"Keep your focus or the hilt will withdraw, Try again!" Ghirahim demanded. Link nodded focusing once this time Ghirahim felt Link grab the hilt and pull before losing his focus the blade didn't budge so Ghirahim slapped Link a second time. Link gave an apologetic look realizing he messed up again.

"I will get it this time!" Link replied. Ghirahim gave an annoyed sigh before waving at Link to try again. This time Link focused all the way through pulling the blade from the gem in Ghirahim's chest. Link watched in awe as Ghirahim's body disappeared into the sword in a sea of diamonds. Shock swept through him as he felt dark power slithering up his arm and into his mind it was a bit painful at first but once Ghirahim's mind settled in the back of Link's the pain ebbed away.

 _Hmph, so this is what hero's think about,_ Ghirahim's voice said in Link's mind. Link blushed, he didn't want the demon to know his thoughts or secrets but he supposed it couldn't be helped with their dilemma. _You didn't tell me we needed to save the other Great Fairies, this complicates things a bit._

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to keep it from you," Link said aloud. Ghirahim's laughter filled his mind before it went silent again.

 _Let's go, the Great Fairy isn't going to rescue herself_ , Ghirahim's voice replied. Link nodded just as a weight appeared on his back. _My sheath it should will make carrying me much easier._ Link nodded sheathing the blade before running toward the main path but paused at a puddle where he found a rupee. With the rupee out of the way he saw his reflection, he flinched realizing half of his face was a light gray and one eye was red. _Hmm, interesting effect I have on you._ Link gave a wry grin before standing up and running to the main path. He turned toward the garden exit and rushed out to West Hyrule Field where he pulled out his flute and summoned his faithful mare Epona who was followed by Siear. He quickly leapt onto her back and nudged her to speed following the path even though he wasn't sure if it lead to the lakeside or not.

Link paused at a fork in the road to read the sign one pointed right saying Up River Trading Post and Zora's Domain while the other pointed left and said Lake Hylia. He nodded following the path to the reft where he would surely run into the Lakeside Cave, or so he thought. The path it self wound and wove around some portions of the path were on a steep cliff-side and others portions through a dense forested area but the path eventually lead to the lake shore where Link hopped off of Epona and looked around. He didn't see a cave but the beginning of the huge cliff off to his right was covered in vines and heavy foliage for as far as he could see. There was also a small shoreline beneath the cliff itself that lead most of the way around from what he could see. And too the right was dense foliage and a whole forest that looped around the larger sandy coastline.

He sighed before pulling out his map when he noticed a strange glowing marking that was too the left of his position, he wondered if the Fairy had marked it with magic for him. He turned and followed the shore keeping one hand to the cliff as a sort of balance in case he were to fall. He walked for a while before his hand suddenly fell through a hole of some kind and with a yell he fell through the foliage and into a cave. He groaned before getting up and looking around. The mouth of the cave was huge but due to the immense foliage covering the entrance it was impossible to spot from outside of it.

"Cool," Link marveled at his luck. Something slithered off to his right as he walked inside, he barely had anytime to react as the deku baba slammed into him knocking him across the floor. He hit the wall and grunted rubbing his head before he got to his feet and pulled out the Sword of Darkness.

 _Perhaps I should have told you to watch out!_ Ghirahim said in Link's mind sounding slightly amused. Link ignored the jab as he faced off with the large carnivorous flower that stood in his way. The flower lunged and Link sliced into causing it to recoil and hiss at him snapping it's oozing maw before lunging a second time Link sidestepped this time and cut the vine severing the plant's head which snapped a couple of times before going completely still. Link heaved a sigh of relief he definitely would be more careful, especially if there are more deku babas within. He could feel Ghirahim being impressed by how he made such quick work of the carnivorous flower but ignored the feeling before moving onward into the cave. He heard the flapping of wings above then silence, he looked up and brought the sword up and across to kill the keese that had been heading for his face. Another keese could be heard nearby so he kept his eye out until a movement to his left forced him to swing his sword at a deku baba.

"Jeez so many deku baba in here," Link noted swinging again as it lunged, to knock it back. That's when he saw the keese coming at him he back flipped out of the way and swung the sword but missed the keese entirely Link gave a half grin but the feeling wasn't entirely his. He dodged another lunge and cut the baba's head off before facing the keese and following it's movements, it came back around and Link finished it in one blow with his sword. He had a strong urge to lick the blade it was almost overpowering but he ignored it and pressed on. He entered a large circular opening with several paths leading out and one giant pillar in the center holding the ceiling up as far as he could tell. The pillar itself seemed pretty unimportant.

He swung at another keese killing it in one blow before scanning the room. There was the hall he just came from two halls on the right one on the left, he ran over to the left first only to see bars in his way that's when he noticed another hall that had been hidden by the pillar when he reached that one it too was barred. He killed a few more keese and deku babas on the way to the other two doors one was too high for him to get to and the other was the only open one he could find. He walked over to and followed it across a wooden plank the area below him had water and vines growing along the wall behind him. He almost fell in as tried to look back to see how far along the wall the vines went. He shrugged and continued onward until he came across a door. He paused as he heard Bokoblins arguing on the other side.

Link opened the door and pulled out his sword to face the enemies who yelled and rushed at him. He slashed at one which fell back clutching it's arm, he then swung at the next nearest enemy but he blocked with his sword. Link dodged their large blades and swung getting a couple of hits each time before he had to dodge and block the incoming attacks. He swung hard at one of the enemies and dropped it leaving only two left, he grinned and lunged at one thrusting the sword into the enemy, dropping that one as well, now only one remained. Link licked the blade without thinking before jumping and landing a devastating blow on the last enemy. A shudder ran through his body as he realized what he had done.

 _Figured it out yet?_ Ghirahim's voice asked.

"Figured out what?" Link asked in return.

 _Just now when you licked the blood from the blade, your wounds began to heal, did they not?_ Ghirahim teased, Link could feel heat rising to his cheeks however and a stirring of something, that he was sure, wasn't his own feelings. Link inspected himself and noted the bruises from the Deku Baba were gone as well as the bites from a keese that had gotten too close.

"Oh yea, I did heal," Link replied, amazed. Link ran his fingertips along the flat of the blade causing a tingle to run through his body, or was it his body? Link didn't understand the feeling so he sheathed the sword before looking around the room where he found a bookshelf he could climb he looked up and up until he found what looked like a large chest. He climbed up to it and opened it to find a compass he placed it in his pouch before climbing back down. He left the room following the long hall until it branched one way lead to a locked door and the other lead to an unlocked door. Link frowned wondering where he was going to find a key as he made his way to the unlocked door. Once inside bars slid down locking him in with two deku baba and five keese. Link quickly dodged the baba's and dispatch the first three keese with the sword of darkness before dodging the other deku baba and taking off the head of the plant. He then swung around dispatching another keese and dodging the first deku baba again before cutting it's head off and destroying the last keese. He noted the small chest in the corner which he opened and took the small key. Link heard a click and the bars slide up from the door.

He smiled this wasn't so bad he thought leaving the room and heading for the locked door. In the room beyond he defeated a bokoblin leader and his cronies before opening the large chest to reveal a map. Link grinned happily as he grabbed out the compass which helped him orient the map and check off the places he had been and the chests he had already opened. He looked around the room and collecting anything else he had missed such as seeds and ate one of the healing herbs before leaving out the door to the left of the locked door he had entered. The hall was on a bit of a slope and lead back to the main circular room only just before the drop, he saw a lever he turned to face it and jumped up to grab it. His weight pulled it down. He let go in surprise as the gate on the opposite side of the room opened. He looked back just to make sure the lever wasn't going anywhere before he hopped down and ran to the other side, avoiding a few keese he had startled.

At the end of the hall, he entered another room this one had a locked door on the opposite side. The room stretched out to the right revealing a bridge with two large arachnids and vines, he saw a ledge on the opposite side of the bridge. Ignoring the large arachnids, Link used the vines to swing across the bottomless chasm. He gulped when he saw the pitch black hole but kicked his legs to get a good swing before letting go and landing on the opposite side. He wiped his brow before stepping away from the bottomless pit when he heard a snap. He looked back to see the branch he had used to swing across fall into the bottomless abyss.

 _That could have been us, thankfully it held for as long as it did,_ Ghirahim replied. Link nodded before he climbed the series of ledges to get to an alcove where a small chest waited. He nabbed the key before he headed back to the bridge.

"Ghirahim? How do I get past these spiders?" Link asked. He sensed more then felt the demon roll his eyes.

 _They have soft underbellies and considering they are on their webs with underbellies exposed they are quite vulnerable right now, just don't get caught in their web._ Link nodded and stabbed at the underbelly once then twice the creature gave an unnatural screech before it hit the bridge and fell into the abyss. Link then sliced through the webbing until he could pass to get at the other spider, also with it's underbelly exposed and gave it a couple of stabs as well. The creature fell into a twitching mass of legs and goo as Link cut his way past the web to get across the bridge to open the door with the key once inside a set of bars crashed down closing off his escape. Link had a bad feeling about this as he moved farther into the room all he could see was a pile of bones a sword and shield as he got closer the bones stood up all on their own and Link jumped back to avoid a devastating swing of it's blade. Link dodged attack after attack before he finally saw a pattern just as the creature tried for a hit Link swung, catching it off guard but the sword continued slicing down link's arm.

The chain-mail kept it from doing too much damage but he definitely couldn't take too many hits like that. He dodged a sword strike and struck with Ghirahim's blade before back-flipping to avoid the stalfoes retaliation. He fell into a rhythm of dodging, attacking and dodging to avoid being hit. Just before the creature went down he cut a gash in link's leg in retaliation, that Link had almost dodged. He winced at the cuts but thankfully there were a couple of healing herbs laying around. He ate a couple and watched as the wounds stopped bleeding and began to heal all on their own. Link noticed then that a chest had appeared that hadn't been there before. He opened it to find what looked like a toy bug on a gauntlet or wristband. He looked at the wristband to see instructions that read, _place in water or fly through the air with the Beetle 5000 using this control pad_. Link frowned but placed it on his wrist anyway he attached the beetle to test it out, then clicked the button on the side and it launched right off his wrist but that wasn't all. He could see everything it could see with the wrist device, he guided it with the buttons around the room until he found an alcove where diamond shaped device waited. Link ran the beetle into it and it lit up opening the bars on the room he was in, the screen went blank and the beetle returned to the device on his wrist much to his shock.

"Wow," Link said before heading out of the second door. He ran across a few more skulltulas, a few walltulas and some Bokoblins before he found the final room where he had to swing across the room, and climb a vine wall to get to the key, that he needed, to open the door to the final room where Ganondorf's minion awaited them. He reached the wall with the vines without incident and climbed to the top to get the key. Now all he needed to do was get to the door past the bokoblin that guarded it. He dropped back down to the ledge and swung back to where he had come in at and this time he began to unsteadily cross the chasm by rope. The bokoblin saw him and yelled before trying to cross as well to get at Link, a sudden idea popped into his head. He popped down, grabbing the rope in his hands and shook the rope a few times causing the bokoblin to lose it's balance and fall into the bottomless chasm. He laughed before climbing back up and continuing to cross the rope to the large door. Link took out the fish shaped key but had to position it so it fit into the slot, once pushed in he turned the key and the doors swung open on their own. Link took a breath before he entered the dark hall.

Light streamed into the large cavern but something was off the braziers weren't lit and the water was purple with poison. Three beautiful flowers were the only signs of life in the pool. Link approached to Inspect the largest of the flowers it's soft purple hue was beautiful in the sunlight.

 _Link, That isn't a flower,_ Ghirahim's voice told him matter of factually. Link jumped back as he noticed the two smaller ones had come up from the water lunged at him, he escaped one but was picked up by the other, he pulled the blade from the sheathe before bashing the baba with the hilt until it dropped him with a hiss. The two baba heads were larger than any deku baba's he had seen before. One lunged and Link took the opportunity to slice into it a couple of times, leaving deep gashes in it and causing it to retreat. He then waited for the other one to lunge before slicing it up as well and forcing it to retreat. _Link focus your energy outward and once the two heads strike release the power on them both at the same time._

Link nodded before he began to focus his energy into the area around him, once he felt both heads enter the field he suddenly burst into motion first slicing down one then slicing down the other. Sudden the large flower lifted out of the water with a roar revealing that it and the two other baba heads were one. Link dodged it's attack and swiped at it but he missed it entirely, as it dodged his attack too quickly. It roared and went for another strike that Link dodged, yet he missed again when he went to retaliate. Suddenly he was filled with such rage that the energy transferred down his arm into the blade. Link looked at the blade in surprise as he saw the dark energy surrounding it.

 _NOW LINK._ Link snapped out his shock and faced his enemy and with a mighty swing of the sword he launched the raw dark energy into the beast that sent it's head to the ground twitching, _Now's your chance strike at him while he's down._ Link obeyed leaping forth and bring the sword slicing at the beast once, twice and a third time before it lifted up with a roar bringing both of it's other heads up with it as well. The two heads reared back and link began to focus his energy out once they reached the area of his focus he burst into action this time the heads came clean off with his attack. The creature roared and attacked at random. Link dodged each attack until the beast calmed down to charge it's next attack, meanwhile Link fueled the blades dark energy with his rage. And with a single massive swipe, he sent the energy flying at the monster. The dark energy stopped it's attack entirely and forced it's head back down so Link could strike it again and again until it roared, rearing back up to send another barrage of attacks at Link. He dodged each attack, waiting for the chance to strike it once more. It began to charge it's attack, giving Link the opportunity he needed to charge the blade and send another dark wave at it. It crashed down again and Link leapt slicing into it. The creature reared up and began to swell and turn a dark brown color, Link prepared for the worst but instead the plant creature flew apart before his very eyes. The spring's water began to clear and the bubbly laughter of a female reached his ears as the great fairy appeared from the depths of the water. The torches lit up a bright blue like the Great Fairies hair and eyes. He sheathed the sword as she lay in the air before him.

"Hero of destiny, you have dispelled the evil curse placed upon my blessed spring, I am in your debt," She said with a wink. "I shall give you a gift worthy of your quest as a thank you for saving me, please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude." She kissed her hand and blew the magic spell at him a gauntlet appeared with a blue gem in the center and a place for three more gems as well. "That gem hold's Nayru's Love, surely it will shield you when you need it most." She said before laughing and disappearing into the pure waters. Link pulled out Ghirahim and summoned the red gem before thrusting the blade back into it. The sword disappeared hilt and all and a sea of black and white diamonds formed Ghirahim's demon form which Ghirahim switch back to the form that Link best recognized, the first form Link had ever saw him in. Ghirahim summoned a ring of diamonds around him before looking at Link.

"Whenever you're ready to leave," Ghirahim said with a wicked grin. Link nodded before spotting something shiny in the center of the spring he ran out to grab the container with a crystal border around it. It appeared to be heart shaped but as Link held it up to inspect it, the container burst into dust and fell all around him making him feel tougher somehow. It also healed all of his wounds he turned back to see Ghirahim impatiently waiting for him. He ran over to join the demon in the ring which Ghirahim then used his power to teleport them back outside. Link yelled as he landed in the water falling below the surface. Ghirahim tried not to laugh when the hero resurfaced spitting water out of his mouth. "Sorry, I should have teleported farther away," he helped Link out of the lake before taking a good look around at the Lake which was now getting dark. "We should camp for tonight, then tomorrow we can head back to the castle." Link nodded, it sounded fairly sensible to pause here to get some rest before the long ride back.

"I will collect wood," Link said helpfully. Ghirahim took a moment to grin at Link's words.

"I suppose I could go and hunt something," Ghirahim replied. Link winced as he realized he should have been offering to do it. "I can strike down the prey with one of my daggers after all, so I will meet you back here when my task is complete." Link nodded before heading away from the lake to look for dry tinder and branch's, while mentally berating himself. He had completely forgotten about hunting after all their rations wouldn't last forever and fresh meat was better than dried meats he had brought with him. When he returned with a hefty pile of dry wood and bits of tinder he checked his coin purse to see if he had enough to restock their rations when they returned and get a decent meal to boot. He smiled at how full it was, yes he definitely had enough to last both of them, and as long as he kept collecting rupees he could even buy other supplies as well. He closed it and returned the pouch to his belt. He looked up to see that the sunlight would be completely gone very soon, He quickly worked one of the sticks and started a small bit of hot ash from one of the larger pieces of wood he had found, he blew on it gently to make sure it glowed red hot before placing it in the tinder. Blowing gently on it he got it to light the tinder which began to smoke at first.

He was worried he would fail until a small flame rose which he placed in the pit adding some small branches until it was large enough to support one of the larger sticks. Soon he had a pile of burning wood that would serve as their campfire, he tended it while keeping an eye out for Ghirahim but the demon had not yet returned. Rustling from behind him triggered his instincts and he stood to face the moving brush, only to see Ghirahim coming through with two decent sized foul in his hands. They looked like a wilder version of the tame Cucco, but Link didn't say anything, instead he smiled a bit bashfully. Ghirahim tossed Link a dark dagger before sitting down beside the fire. "Strip a couple of sticks with that." Link sat down and got to work while Ghirahim cleaned the birds removing the skin and feathers with ease. When Link finished with the sticks he handed them to Ghirahim who skewered the meat in smaller chunks so it would cook better then he found a couple of forked branch's to hold the skewers up so the meat would cook over the open flame. Link watched intently as Ghirahim worked.

"Have you had to do this before?" Link asked.

"I have, thankfully I haven't forgotten how to," Ghirahim replied. "Now we watch, wait and turn the sticks occasional too cook the meat evenly, understand?" Link nodded and watched the meat along with Ghirahim. They kept vigil over it turning it occasionally but it took longer than Link expected. He did know when the meat was finished as Ghirahim used a conjured knife to cut open to the middle to check the meat. Link hadn't had to hunt fowl before, he had snared rabbits and other small game but most of his food had come from helping the village, and fishing. Link knew how to do that very well.

"Maybe sometime I can catch a few fish," Link said. He looked over to see Ghirahim's unamused look. "I mean after all of this is over, I'm good at fishing and cooking fish so maybe sometime I can do that." Ghirahim smiled suddenly, unexpectedly.

"Does this plan include me enjoying this fish at some point?" Ghirahim asked, obviously poking fun at Link. Link felt his face get hot for some reason but didn't know why.

"Yea, if you want to, that is," Link replied.

"It might be worth sticking around," Ghirahim replied offhandedly. "However, once we're bonded as sword and master, I may not even have a choice on whether I stay or go. The only Master I have had is Demise and I have noticed that being far from his side makes me obsessed with him and getting back to his hand." Ghirahim hung his head. "You and I have a small bond together and it has alleviated that need somewhat, It's manageable but still there. Listen to me talk you would think I was some damsel in distress awaiting her prince to parade around her on a white steed."

"How can we free you from him completely?" Link asked in all seriousness. Ghirahim looked at Link in surprise but regained his composure.

"Even I am uncertain of that," Ghirahim replied. "But the bond needs to severed from him completely before I can be fully bonded to you."

"We will find a way then," Link replied. He smiled when Ghirahim looked at him. "And then you will be free, I hope." Link looked back at the wild fowl and turned over a couple before looking off into the night sky. Ghirahim smiled, the male was just as foolish as the hero he had met before. But somehow, when Link said it, it sounded like it could become true. Maybe Ghirahim would be free of Demise and the madness that surrounded the Demon King. But maybe even that was too much to hope for.

~***WARNING LEMON WARNING***~

Link was back in the cave, surrounded by the dead and dying bokoblins and keese, he was breathing heavily and he felt as though he were smiling. Ghirahim appeared before him then and kissed him passionately. He could feel the demon's hand traveling down into his pant's toying with his hardening length, Link moaned into the kiss unable to stop himself. He briefly thought that he should stop this but the thought passed out of his mind too quickly. Ghirahim pulled away and licked his lips before his hand traveled down farther, this is when Link realized his back was against the cold hard ground and his clothes were gone. Did Ghirahim teleport them away? He wondered until he felt one of Ghirahim's fingers prodding it's way past his tight anal muscles to press inside of him. Link moaned unable to stop himself, it was as though it wasn't the first time, but obviously it was the first time. A second finger invaded him prodding deeply into his core, he arched his back as a particularly sweet spot was teased making him cry out in pleasure. Ghirahim swallowed those cries in a kiss. Link wrapped his hands around Ghirahim's shoulders as a third finger joined the other two. Suddenly they withdrew leaving him craving more.

"Ghira..him... don't stop," Link moaned when the demon pulled away.

"Who said I was stopping?" Ghirahim replied with a wicked grin. "I told you, didn't I? I have no mercy." Ghirahim then thrust his hips forward and Link felt blissfully full again. Ghirahim pulled out a bit before thrusting back into Link hard, Link cried out. Ghirahim repeated this process for several thrusts enjoying the sweet sound of Link's cries of pained pleasure. The demon then increased his own pace his eyes wild with unmasked desire. Link felt himself coming closer and closer to climax with each thrust. Ghirahim licked up his neck to his sensitive ears throwing him over the edge and into paradise.

Link came awake with a start and sat up fully only to see Ghirahim staring at him. The demon prodded his forehead and asked, "What were _you_ dreaming?" Link gulped but didn't reply, he could feel his face getting warm as he remembered the touch and the feeling of being completely filled. Ghirahim suddenly grinned wickedly, his face coming dangerously close to kissing Link. "Allow me to guess, you were surrounded by your fallen enemies, am I warm?" Link flinched, how did Ghirahim know that? "Hmm but that wouldn't make you blush I presume, let's see may-hap you were taking advantage of me in the midst of all the carnage?" Link shook his head violently. "Oh was I taking advantage of you?" Link felt all the heat rush to his face. Ghirahim laughed as though Link's dream was funny to him. "Don't worry you're not the first to dream such naughty things about me." Ghirahim replied before leaning back. "You may want to get cleaned up before you take your watch." Link took this time to stand in a hurry and head for the lake water. He wanted to disappear, just knowing that the demon could read him like an open book made him so much more embarrassed. He removed his boots his pants and his armor before wading in a bit. He rinsed his pant's really good and tossed them back onto the shore. He then waded a bit farther before ducking down into the cool water to fully rinse himself off.

When every bit was finally rinsed from his skin, he waded out of the water to put on his tunic and boots carrying the rest back to the camp fire so his pant's could dry. Ghirahim was no where in sight when he returned, however. Link panicked slightly but then relaxed as he began to wonder if maybe the demon was giving him some privacy. He shook his head, no the demon probably wouldn't give him any privacy, he was about to stand up and go looking for the demon when a very familiar voice spoke to him from behind.

"Hmm, are your pants all soaked now so that you can't wear them?" Link turned to see Ghirahim approaching. Link felt heat returning to his cheeks, Ghirahim chuckled completely passing the pants-less hero to lay beside the fire. Ghirahim watched Link from this new vantage point for a minute. "Hmm as much as I enjoy seeing you squirm, I'm afraid I'm too tired to fully tease you to the point of tears." Ghirahim then closed his eyes and Link relaxed a bit trying to keep is eyes anywhere but on the demon. He moved to the pile of wood they had, and noticed it was quite a bit larger now. He wondered if Ghirahim had gotten more when Link wasn't looking. He shrugged and tossed a few more on the fire as it had started to burn low. He tended the fire while he kept a look out for anything that may try to take them by surprise.

~***END OF LEMON***~

Link put his pants back on once they were dry but after that the remainder of the night went by fairly silently. And when the morning sun rose slowly on the horizon Link debated whether he should wake the demon or not. Link pulled out his flute and began to play a random little tune as he waited for the sun. It was the tune of the forest, his mother had said, it always reminded him of home and his parents but it was also soothing and made him feel safe. When he stopped and looked up he saw Ghirahim watching him.

"Interesting little tune, it may have power somewhere," Ghirahim said.

"Why do you say that?" Link asked. Ghirahim grinned before crawling a bit closer to Link just to unnerve the hero a bit.

"The flute and your symbol glowed slightly as you played the tune," Ghirahim whispered as he was now close enough to almost touch noses. Ghirahim tilted his head to the side as he watched Link squirm. "Tormenting you is too easy, you know this?" Ghirahim chuckled. Link felt his face getting warm. "I wonder if I can make this even worse for you, after all I have no mercy." Ghirahim's words made him flinch slightly, so it was true after all, the demon sword has no mercy. Just like the Ghirahim in his dreams had said. Link looked away not wanting to give in to the demon's taunts. Ghirahim sighed backing away and tossing another branch on the fire.

"You said that in the dream too," Link said suddenly. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything more.

"Mm? A latent memory perhaps? I have told perhaps a past you the same thing," Ghirahim replied. "Me and the sky child had more of an enemy relationship. He would stand in my way constantly and take down any foe he faced with the Goddess Sword, well Master Sword now anyway. Fi the little blue flower, hmm, perhaps I will call her Bluebell." Link looked over at Ghirahim who was smiling deviously to himself.

"So you don't just plan to torment me alone then," Link replied, unamused.

"Does that make you jealous, _Master_?" Ghirahim asked, the way he drew out Master made it sound more sarcastic than anything else. Link supposed he would not truly gain Ghirahim's respect, even if he did gain the sword's loyalty. "I have to admit however, I am a bit impressed by the way you learned so quickly in that cave on how to deal with it's inhabitants. Even if you did need my help with that monstrosity that had poisoned the Great Fairies Spring." Ghirahim sat down beside Link and gave him a once over. "I see your pant's dried just fine last night." Link felt his cheeks warming up once more. Ghirahim smiled deviously, licking his lips as though the moment itself was too sweet for him to miss. "We should head back to castle town and inform Impa of our progress and what we learned from the Great Fairy." Link nodded pulling out his flute and playing Epona's favorite song. He heard her whinny and he stood. Ghirahim meanwhile used the whistle and Siear also arrived with haste, Link was surprised to see the two had wandered off after he and Ghirahim had traversed the cave. They mounted and Link lead the way back out of Lake Hylia toward Castle Town. When they finally arrived Link spotted a masked figure, on the wall, above the gardens watching their approach. Link pointed the figure out to Ghirahim but then the masked man back-flipped out of sight.

"Did you see him?" Link asked.

"I did," Ghirahim replied seeming none too happy about it. "Seems we are being watched by someone, but who? They were too short to be Impa so who else knows we are on the move?" Ghirahim became lost in thought after that.

"Let's go tell Impa what we learned," Link said with a grin. Ghirahim nodded but didn't reply. Link lead the way dismounting and patting Epona before walking down the stairs and into the garden that lead up to castle town. As they reached the gate Impa was there to greet them. "Impa!" Link exclaimed. The Sheikah said nothing and instead motioned the two to follow. She lead them through the main gate and down an almost invisible alleyway. She opened a secret passage and took them below the city through the aqueducts. She lead them down an elaborate maze of corridors and small rooms until at least it lead up and out into the castle courtyard she then motioned them follow her along a small path to a side door that lead into the back of Hyrule castle and a large room that was obviously designed for training in secret.

"What have you discovered?" She asked once the door had been secured.

"The place was overrun with monsters of all kinds and the spring had been poisoned by a large plant," Ghirahim replied. "Also the great Fairy asked us to free her sisters, in exchange she gave Link the ability to wield me as his weapon."

"I see," Impa replied. She didn't seem all to surpirsed by the news which set off alarm bells in Link's head. "Were you able to rescue the fairy deep within the cave?"

"We were," Ghirahim replied. "She gave Link a gift of her own, Din's Fire in the shape of a small gem." Link looked at the necklace he was wearing to see all of the gems full once more he hadn't remembered it recharging but at least he knew now that it did recharge. "Also we may have been followed, Demise may already know what we are up to."

"Hmm, I see," Impa said turning away. "It is important we stay the course, take some time to prepare yourselves and rest. If you have need of any supplies I will inform the guards to bring you whatever it is you need. Also I will allow you the use of this training room, should you have any need for it." Impa walked out of one of the doors most likely to inform the guards as she had promised. Ghirahim was still lost in thought so Link decided he would go and see if he could find the kitchen. As he reached for the door, he heard the sound of a sword clearing it's sheath.

"Not so fast Link," Ghirahim's voice rang across the room. Link spun around to see the demon sword holding one of the training swords. "Before you take off to do whatever you plan to do, let us brush up on your technique. I am most certain you are relying on a past-life's skill and instinct but that will only get you so far in all actuality. Draw your sword come practice." Link sighed slightly irritated, but he knew Ghirahim had a point. Link wanted to survive and honing his skill was the only way. "First you will strike down these targets following the marks on them, pay close attention to the type of strike it requires for it will not fall any other way. Once you feel comfortable with that you will face me." Ghirahim sounded bored as though teaching Link was beneath him, which irritated the male further. He pulled out the sword he received from the mayor of the small village he lived in before giving a devastating slash to the target dummy. However because he failed to pay attention his sword bounced back knowing him off balance. He would have fell it wasn't for Ghirahim pushing him back upright. The demon didn't scold him this time instead, he just watched. Link gulped before looking the target over then he noticed the clear path, He nodded and sliced along that path straight through the target before he moved onto the next.

It took a while for Link to finally feel comfortable enough with the sword to say he was ready to face Ghirahim himself. He didn't know if the demon would take it easy on him, however, which was why he was so nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants in an attempt to make them less slick. "Ok, I'm ready," Link replied. Ghirahim frowned before stepping into the circular ring in the center of the training area. It was large and gave a great deal of mobility, When Link entered the ring Ghirahim erected a barrier to ensure neither left the area for the entirety of the training session.

"Very well, I will not have any visible lines, understand that if you are to defeat me you have to read my movements," Ghirahim smiled wickedly. "For the first half I will allow you to read my stance and decide the best course if at any point you choose incorrectly I will stop your sword from making contact, understood?" Link nodded slightly more nervous about the inability to escape then anything else. "Good, the second half will be a sparring match where I will attack, this is where you will put all that you have learned into defeating me. I will be taking it easy on you, however and once I feel you are ready I will forfeit and then we can both enjoy a meal." Link was surprised by this, how had Ghirahim known Link was hungry? Just then Link's stomach growled and he felt his face grow warm. All Ghirahim did however was chuckle as though he had known all along that Link was hungry. "The sooner you defeat me the sooner you eat."

Link nodded. So the first half he would be watching Ghirahim's movements. Ghirahim began to move closer he raised the sword into the horizontal position Link struck vertically but found that Ghirahim had used his free hand to grab the sword between two fingers. Ghirahim then yanked the blade out of Link's hands.

"I suppose it was too much to expect you to be able to read it the first time," Ghirahim replied sounding disappointed. He lightly tossed the sword back to Link who caught it and readied himself to try again. Link backed up as Ghirahim raised his blade vertically, that is when link understood, no there was no physical lines but just like the dummies there was one right path to follow. Link struck then slicing vertically causing a sea of black and white diamonds to appear. Ghirahim backed off, "Good, show me a few more, then we will move on." Link nodded watching Ghirahim's sword arm and how it was positions as a reference to how he should strike and after becoming comfortable with that Ghirahim smiled before summoning his Dark Daggers. "Next is some shield exercises, when you deliver an effective shield bash you can send an enemies attack back at them." Link nodded raising his shield. Ghirahim sent the daggers at him but in Link's shock all they did was bounce harmlessly off his shield, Ghirahim rolled his eyes but said nothing as he summoned another set. After a few sets Link finally had a few successful Shield Bashes to make Ghirahim confident that Link could finally hold his own. "Hmm not bad let's have a practice spar shall we?"

"Yeah!" Link replied, confidently. He felt like he could take on any enemy now.

"One more thing," Ghirahim suddenly said. He snapped his fingers and the barrier dissipated. "If either of us step one foot outside this ring they lose the match." Link nodded, understanding the rules. He looked around quickly just to be sure he knew where the boundaries were before signaling he was ready by raising his sword. Ghirahim took a breath before tossing the sword outside the ring, this time he would see how the village sword held up to his own, he only hoped it was sturdy enough. Ghirahim raised his hand with only two fingers extended and followed Link's sword movements until he was close to Link and relaxed his guard, giving Link an opening which Link took slicing a couple of times before Ghirahim leapt a little ways away, he repeated this a few times until he felt confident that Link was ready for him to wield his dark sword. It was then he summoned it, switching between attacking and throwing daggers at Link, to give Link some experience in a true battle. Link soon pressed the attack until Ghirahim was forced to back further than he had expected to, right out of the ring. "Hmph, smart move on your part, I suppose." Ghirahim said then as he realized he had stepped out of the ring. Link grinned a bit too happily. "Well at least we won't be too bad off when we eat." Ghirahim allowed the dark sword to dissipate before following Link out of the training hall. Outside he found Link asking one of the guards about the kitchens when the guard pointed and mentioned it was nearby Link dashed off. Ghirahim however was a bit more interested in where their sleeping quarters would be. "Where are we staying tonight, by chance?"

"The room beside me," the guard pointed to the unassuming door and Ghirahim nodded.

"Very well then," Ghirahim said before walking away dismissively. He followed the hallway Link had run down to find Link already in the kitchen helping the cooks out by bringing tossing the male the ingredients he asked for. Ghirahim sat down to watch the show but said nothing, it wasn't long before he thought back to that mysterious figure on the cliff-side who watched them approach castle town, as though they had known that Link and Ghirahim would be returning. If he knew Demise and the lackey of the Great Demon King it was something they would do. After all, Ghirahim had done the exact same thing, granted he was the one who always ran into the pesky hero most of the time. He didn't realized he was frowning until Link cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?" Link asked. Ghirahim rolled his eyes a bit irritated that the hero would notice something so trivial.

"I wonder who is tracking our progress," Ghirahim replied begrudgingly. "It's irritating that someone knows what we are up to, it's also incredibly risky for both of us to be watched. If they are one of Demise's new lackeys it could spell trouble for us in the future."

"Maybe, but I doubt it will be anything that we can't handle," Link replied. "We can and will defeat him, no matter what he throws at us, we will win. We have to!" Link was looking up at this point but Ghirahim believed what Link said, after all he had faced the hero in a time before and somehow that hero had defeated him, the Demon Lord Ghirahim.

"Well I doubt you are going to be able to do that on an empty stomach," Ghirahim teased. He could still feel the weight of Link's hunger through their meager bond. He watch as Link blushed then lowered his head when his stomach gave a colossal growl in response. Ghirahim chuckled, some hero Link was right now showing just how hungry he was in front of an adversary. The cook placed two plates on the table one in front of Link and the other in front of Ghirahim.

"Eat up, boys, you'll need yer strength," the cook replied heading back to the pots and pans to serve out whatever dish he had made. Ghirahim inspected the meal it looked like a roast of some kind smothered in brown gravy with carrots, onions and green peas. There were also long green stalks of asparagus and mashed potatoes. Ghirahim picked at it a bit trying to decide what to eat first, but ended up looking up to see Link digging in already. The male had awful table manners but Ghirahim reasoned it to be part of his upbringing in that peasant village.

"Your supposed to use these when you eat," Ghirahim mentioned holding up the eating utensils. Link blushed a bit before setting the meat down and wiping off his hands before picking up the utensils and actually using them. Ghirahim demonstrated by cutting into the meat before trying a bite. He was slightly surprised by how good it tasted but quickly settled into a rhythm. When they finished Link looked ready to turn in but Ghirahim had one more small lesson in store before he did. "Link I have one more request before bed." Link looked over at Ghirahim as they walked back down the hall Ghirahim stopped in front of their room. "I want you to practice the summoning." Link looked surprised at first but nodded following Ghirahim to the training room once more. Link practiced summoning Ghirahim's sword form three times in succession on the third one he was simply too tired. He even forgot to turn Ghirahim back when he found himself collapsing on the bed and completely passing out.

 **~:~**

 _Note: Don't forget to check my profile page for Updates and more stories!_ _Also let me know if you like the format._ (Funny comments, followed by story followed by teaser) _If not Lemme know what you want to see!_

 **TEASER:** _Link wakes and something very unexpected happens, is it a tease? A turn on? Or just plain hotness? You decide when you read, the next chapter, but beware for Death Mountain lingers in their future!_


	3. Mountain Plight!

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

 _Beta'd by: (no one at this time) If you would like to Beta for me please PM me thanks._

 _Ghirahim: (poke Rabbitzan Drakague) Can I suggest_ a little _something, perhaps?_

 _Me: ? Yes?_

 _Ghirahim:(whispers mischievously and grins) Can you add that in by some small chance?_

 _Me: (slowly grins evilly) Most definitely, shall I sensor? Leave uncensored? Or perhaps just torment?_

 _Ghirahim: Tormenting is good, I like that!_

 _Me: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

 _A/N: There are updates on my main page as well as a poll! This story sadly has no votes. *puppy-dog-eyes* It is also one of my least favorited stories and I love this one… Love writing it too, I hope you guys like it at least. Also I have updates on my Discord please add me Rabbitzan#0660 and I will be sure to invite you so you can check it out!_

~:~

 **The Dark Master Sword**

 **The Mountain Plight!**

~:~

Link Slowly began to wake his hand holding something thin and warm, he felt a hand against his face and an arm around his waist. His right leg was wrapped around something warm as well. Link smiled nuzzling the hand against his face as he blinked awake only to see Ghirahim's sleeping face inches away, looking so peaceful. Link almost went right back to sleep until he realized. Link tensed squirming away with a yell and a thump as he hit the ground. Ghirahim grumbled and sat up to stretch before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Must you always be so loud in the morning?" Ghirahim complained, yawning slightly.

"Y-you're in bed... w-with..." Link stammered than gulped as his face grew entirely too hot at that moment. Ghirahim rolled his eyes at that as though the answer was so clear, so plainly obvious.

"Of course I was in bed with you," Ghirahim growled. "You left me in sword form, I had to wait until I lost consciousness, and when I did I reverted back to this form." Link paled at this information, how could he forget that Ghirahim could not change back on his own? "Next time remember to change me back, and if by chance you truly wish to have me in your bed, just ask." Ghirahim was now almost nose to nose with Link, who felt the heat rising in his cheeks once again. Honestly what was with him? It was like Ghirahim knew exactly what to say to change his mood at the drop of a hat. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes before turning his head to the side and pulling Link into a kiss. In his surprise, Link had left his mouth open which allowed the demon to slip his long, prehensile tongue within and wrap it around Link's. When Ghirahim withdrew Link was left gasping for air, his heart beating wildly as the demon left him there in shock. Link shook his head and stood up checking to make sure he was still clothed before he followed Ghirahim out of the room.

He paused when he saw Ghirahim collecting the supplies Link had asked for the day before. Link blushed as he watched the demon sling the pack onto his back with little to no effort. He had decided to ask for them after their training session and before Ghirahim had exited the room as the demon seemed to be taking his time. And of course when the demon had exited he asked where the kitchen was located. Ghirahim approached Link snapping him out of his memories, Link blushed as he watched the demon lick his lips with that long tantalizing tongue of his. He almost thought the demon was going to tease him but instead he stopped short and asked, "Ready to leave, _master_." Link glared at Ghirahim who only laughed and turned away. Did the demon really enjoy toying with him?

Ghirahim led the way back through Impa's path through the aqueducts and out of the castle, leading back into the town itself. Link was amazed, he had no idea that the demon sword could memorize a path after only traversing it once. It wasn't long before they wound their way through town and found the main road, leading east to the mountain. Often it was called Death Mountain and with the ominous ring of fire and smoke around it's crest, Link could discern why fairly easily. It was surprising that he could even see it from Castle Town's gates at all, but that is just how large the mountain truly is.

"Getting cold feet, _Master_?" Ghirahim asked emphasizing the last word as though he thought less of Link then usual. Link glared daggers at the demon sword, "Well that expression is one I am more used to but still. Have you forgotten our little adventure?" Link shook his head and pulled out his flute to play Epona's Song, he then put it away and mounted solemnly. He heard Ghirahim sigh, but when he looked the demon wouldn't even look at him. Link grinned suddenly as an idea popped into his head. He suddenly nudged Epona into a full out run before looking back to see the surprised look on his traveling companion before he caught on and urged Siear into a full run as well. Link laughed as he spurred Epona on towards the Mountains. The two raced along until their horses were too tired to race. They stopped at a pond where the horses drank water while the two males looked over the map to ensure they were still going the right way.

"Looks like a small mountain pass here," Link mentioned to break the silence. He caught Ghirahim's smile out of the corner of his eye. The path wove around the under side of the mountain clear to it's other side.

"Doesn't look like we will make it to the Mountain cavern before nightfall," Ghirahim replied. "We should head for this village and see if there is an Inn we can stay at for tonight, then we can go from there to the caverns." Link gulped, he could feel his face heating up with each breath that ghosted across his neck and shoulder. Ghirahim suddenly wrapped his arms around Link before stealing the map away and releasing him suddenly.

"Hey!" Link yelled plaintively. Ghirahim was grinning ear to ear as he tucked the map away into one of his pouches.

"Consider this payback for earlier," Ghirahim replied. "Although I should remember to punish you thoroughly for your transgressions." Link blushed as he watched Ghirahim's tongue snake out to lick his lips. Link looked away only to locate Epona, he had to get his mind away from the demon, who knew what sins the other had planned for him but he wasn't to be part of it. "So pure," Ghirahim suddenly said right by Link's ear startling him. How had the demon gotten so close so quickly? "I do enjoy your expressions, makes me want to see more." Link felt the unnaturally long tongue trace his earlobe with stunning accuracy. Link quickly sidestepped away from the demon and faced him only to see he had disappeared. He looked around only to spot Ghirahim now meters away standing next to Siear, had he imagined it? He touched his ear to wipe off the saliva and decided it had been real after all. He walked over to Epona and ran his hand down her long neck a few times to reassure himself. Epona nickered at him in annoyance and nodded her head impatiently. Link laughed before mounting, he waited for Ghirahim before setting off at a nice easy pace, this time making sure not to tire the horses out before reaching their destination.

Nightfall was well on it's way to meeting the two travelers when they finally navigated the mountain pass around the southern edge of death mountain to reach Kakariko Village on the far side. Death mountain itself lay to the east of Castle Town. Kakariko was getting ready for the night and it took some asking around before they found an Inn to rest in. The inn was called the Sleepy Goron Resort but it didn't look like anything too fancy from where Link stood. It did have multiple levels and the sun glinted off it's roof before disappearing behind the peak of Death Mountain. Link dismounted leaving Epona at the trough beside Siear before following the ever-confident Ghirahim into the Inn.

"Perhaps the locals may know what is troubling the Mountain's Cavern?" Ghirahim said, not truly asking at all. Link tried to hide his disgruntled expression before plastering a smile on his face and walking up to the innkeeper.

"What'll it be lad?" The husky woman asked.

"Umm, we need a room for the night," Link said, her deep voice made him nervous. She didn't look Hylian, or like any other type of person he had seen before either. Her skin was dark like the mountain itself and her arms had tribal tattoos and her nostrils were a part of her face just below her Black beady eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her as she reached for a set of keys handing him one.

"That'll be ten rupees, sweety," she said. He blinked a bit not truly registering that she had spoke. Ghirahim suddenly appeared by his side placing the rupee amount before her.

"Sorry about my friend he is not accustomed to seeing Gorons," Ghirahim spoke nonchalantly.

"No problem, sweety enjoy your stay," She said offhandedly as though she weren't actually enjoying her work.

"Wait, I was wondering if anything strange has been happening lately?" Link suddenly said remembering his task.

"Yea, strange rumors about dodongo's and lizalfoes on the mountain recently. I've never seen them leave the caverns like they have been. Normally their kind don't emerge from there but now sightings have become more recent. It's driving away all my customers and keeping my brethren trapped in the mines. Bet they would reward someone for clearin' 'em out, Maybe even Big Brother Durango himself will honor 'em," she explained. "I heard from one of the Brothers that he is even willing to give up a precious treasure our tribe received after the Twilight era." Link stood up then about to say something before Ghirahim clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to make our way to the room," Ghirahim said. The Goron Woman leaned forward suddenly and whispered to the two.

"Listen, if you do go up to that Cavern you'll want a better shield." She leaned back then and said in a normal voice, "Order up, Volcanic Blast Crab and Rock Stew." One of the waitress' rushed back behind the counter to grab the plate that had been placed on the window by a cook.

"How did she know...?" Link asked noticing she hadn't turned around to see the order that had been placed. Link looked at Ghirahim to see a look of disgust on his face before the demon ushered him out of the main area and toward the stairs. Link suddenly pushed Ghirahim to a stop and with an angry glare suddenly asked, "Why did you stop me from telling her that I would help?"

"You may not have noticed it, but there are bokoblins in there and at least one lizalfoe," Ghirahim grumbled. "So keep it down, we have some need for a bit of stealth as we will be sleeping here, we can't be on guard the whole time." Link looked down then knowing Ghirahim was right, if only he had looked around before to get a feel for the Inn's occupants.

"Sorry," Link replied, feeling foolish. Ghirahim placed two fingers under Link's chin and lifted the Hylian's face forcing the other to look at him.

"It's fine, I was surprised to see the occupant's, I assume she has to allow such filth into the Inn as business for her is rather bleak," Ghirahim explained. "But to see them in the same area means we will have issue's defeating their organized efforts. We will need to plan our strategy for clearing out the cavern and saving the Great Fairy."

"Save Great Fairy?" a squeaky voice asked from behind. Ghirahim turned in surprise to face the lizalfoe that appeared to have followed them. "You save Great Fairy?" It repeated.

"Yes," Link answered. The lizalfoe seemed to think on that a while.

"Get lizalfoe home back?" the creature inquired to no one in particular. "Yes, get lizalfoe home back, save Great Fairy. This task, complete...you must!" Link was slightly confused by the creatures broken Hylian speech. "You find treasure, take it, your reward, then lizalfoe get home back and leave pass caves." Link smiled and nodded not really certain what the lizalfoe was talking about but maybe.

"He want's us to get the caverns cleared for his people to return to," Ghirahim summed up. "What is in those caverns that could drive you all out?" The lizalfoe looked down in dismay before looking back up.

"Dodongo's, wild and mad, chase us out of home. Eats eggs and rock and queen rage. Kills us, eats us, only keese get away and stay and beamos and mad lizalfo stay too," The lizalfo squeaks out. "Stay for Ganon. Evil Beast King."

"But you didn't?" Ghirahim asked.

"I for safety of tribe, not for war of Ganon," the creature squawked angrily. "Ganon kill all who oppose. But not us, thinks us beasts, do his will."

"Fine, we'll save your precious home," Ghirahim said. He smiled then and pulled Link close. "Come let's get our rest before we go, it's been a long ride." Link nodded worming his way out of Ghirahim's hold to stand before the distraught lizalfo.

"Don't worry, we will save your home and the Great Fairy," Link said. The lizalfo seemed content with the answer and turned to walk away. Link smiled and headed up the stairs after Ghirahim.

When they reached the room and the door was secured behind them, Ghirahim suddenly spoke up, "It's probably a trap." Link spun around to see the demon eyeing himself approvingly in a mirror. Ghirahim then spun around flipping his hair briefly out of his face in an arrogant fashion. "You know it's been so long since I have been free, I forgot how fabulous I look."

"What if it's not a trap?" Link said suddenly. Ghirahim sighed and walked up to Link, his height made Link feel very small in comparison.

"If it's not, then it's not. But if it is, it helps to be prepared," Ghirahim explained. "I'd make all the plans but, ah well let's be honest my plans didn't work with the maiden, so honestly would they work here?" For the first time he saw uncertainty in Ghirahim's expression and it surprised Link. So far the demon had shown arrogance, cunning and even an obsession with toying with Link's emotions. Maybe even now the demon was just toying with him but how would he know? Ghirahim smiled then bringing himself eye level with Link before licking his lips and saying, "How about we have some _fun_ tonight and worry about it tomorrow, master?" The husky tone made heat fly to Link's cheeks, he thought he would burst into flame until Ghirahim began to chuckle lightly. "Hm, so innocent." Link went from turned on to angry in seconds. The demon really knew how to press his buttons so completely.

"We should just sleep," Link replied angrily. All laughter left Ghirahim's expression, the demon sighed closing his eyes as he walked away toward one of the rooms beds.

"Very well," Ghirahim replied, sounding disappointed. All the anger Link had, fled in that moment but he dare not call out to Ghirahim, considering what the demon had brought up just moments before. Still, he reached out without thinking and grabbed Ghirahim's wrist. The demon didn't turn but instead responded with, "It's fine, you're not quite ready for the master/servant relationship that I wish for." Link was surprised by that statement and didn't fully understand what Ghirahim meant by it. The demon turned then when Link had refused to let go, he kissed Link slipping his tongue inside of his gaping mouth. Link groaned in his surprise releasing Ghirahim's wrist to place his hand against Ghirahim's chest, Ghirahim didn't let up holding the hero close. When the demon pulled away Link felt his limbs nearly go limp as air finally entered his lungs, and he stood there for a time gasping for air. Ghirahim was giving him a half-lidded gaze that made his face feel like it was on fire. Link stepped back before heading away from the demon to the other bed, where he sat and watched Ghirahim as he headed to the bed on the other side of the room.

Honestly, what was he doing? He practically let the demon do as he pleased just now, if this keeps up will he lose himself forever? He wondered as he sat there before noticing he was staring at his feet. He shook his head, removed his boots and laid in the bed. It took mere moments for Link to pass out from his exhaustion, after all that ride hadn't been the easiest for him. He hadn't rode Epona for a whole day before and he was sore in places he didn't even know could hurt.

~:~

Ghirahim awoke to Link's panting in his sleep, it sounded like it could be another nightmare but maybe it was more than that. He sighed and walked over to the other male and shook his shoulder. He was surprised when the hero latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

"Ghira..him," Link mumbled in his sleep.

"Mm, Link.." Ghirahim whispered, the other would not release him so he was forced to lay beside Link as the other clutched him close. Ghirahim could feel his heart beating wildly as the other began to relax, whatever dream he had been having seemed to calm down and took on some other interesting tone. Ghirahim grinned, maybe it was time to point his master's dream to a better place. He whispered a few sweet nothings into Link's ear and received a welcome moan in response, clearly Link was dreaming something truly naughty now. At least it was better than the nightmare from before, soon he was able to pry himself free of Link's grasp long enough to slip away and back to the bed he had decided to occupy.

"Ghira..him," Link moaned, as Ghirahim finally began to fall back to sleep.

~:~

A long call of the morning cucco woke Ghirahim this time and apparently woke Link as well as they both sat up from the loud sound. Ghirahim groaned, he felt as though he hadn't truly slept a wink and he was sore from the saddle as well. He knew Link hadn't fared any better and was probably still sore in places but they had to press on. The mountain path would be rough and too tedious for the horses so at least they would be on foot for the time being. Link yawned and tried to lay back down when Ghirahim threw his pillow at the hero.

"We will have to get moving if we want to make good time," Ghirahim said. Link groaned and got up stretching as he did, the demon couldn't help but admire the view, after all he hadn't seen this side of the hero before. It was quite refreshing to see every side of the hero who had beaten him and his master so long ago. He frowned as he remembered when Demise abandoned him in that dark place, he wanted revenge but it would have to wait for now. It was more important to get the hero prepared before then and maybe even prepared in a few _other_ ways as well. Ghirahim grinned to himself as he imagined all the things they _could_ do together, it made him feel warm and tingly. He caught Link frowning at him and decided it was time to mess with the hero before they leave. He reached forward when he was close enough and pulled Link into a passionate kiss. Link moaned unable to help it as the demon ravaged his mouth. Then Ghirahim pulled away and left the room.

It wasn't long before he spotted the Lizalfo waiting for them at the door, the creature looked ready for battle and even had one or two bokoblins at his side. These bokoblins seemed to follow his every order as he passed them a message and they scurried off out the door. The lizalfo spotted him and walked forward.

"Leare come with, chief have respossible for people," the creature replied. Ghirahim groaned before speaking in the Lizalfo's native tongue.

"So you chief?" Ghirahim said in the simplistic tongue. The lizalfo creaked in surprise.

"Yes, me chief Leare, responsible for tribe," Leare responded in his native tongue. "You speak like us?"

"Long story, yes I speak well," Ghirahim replied. "Companion does not." Leare nodded at this as though recognizing that Link would not know his peoples native language. "Lizalfo tongue has not changed in many years."

"No, tongue very good, easy to speak," Leare replied. "Land dweller tongue hard to speak, many words." Leare's scales appeared to be a brighter color than most.

"What element?" Ghirahim asked as Link finally joined them.

"No element, shaman," Leare replied. "Many changes came, shaman now conjure all." Ghirahim nodded.

"What is he saying?" Link asked.

"He is coming with us, he is a shaman so he can assist us in the cavern where we need him too," Ghirahim replied. "We better get you a better shield as well, perhaps there is a shop that will sell one."

"Yes, metal shield shop," Leare said in Hylian. "Sell good shield, no burns. Come, I show." They followed Leare out of the inn and down the road past a few buildings until they reached a blacksmith shop. It was a stone building with a huge metal shield and crossed swords behind it. Link entered first with Leare and Ghirahim not far behind. He noticed many different kinds of weapons and even a few swords strewn about until his eyes fell on one thing in particular, a shield with the royal family crest on it.

"Excuse me," Link said to get the shopkeeper's attention. The Hylian male walked over to him wearing some kind of metal mask. He lifted the mask to reveal a haggard man with a half beard and a mustache, he smelled of fire and hot metal from his working the forge all day.

"Whattaya want?" he groused.

"How much is that shield?" Link asked.

"Usually I sell it for two-hundred rupees," the man replied. "But business being as slow as it is I'll let it go for a hundred-fifty." Link gaped slightly before pulling out his wallet he only had a hundred-twenty. Ghirahim tossed down a purple rupee on the counter before eyeing Link. Link carefully counted out the hundred rupees from his assortment of red, blue and green rupees and set them down. He watched the male count the rupees before handing over the shield. "If you go back to the castle, don't tell um where you got this shield got it kid?"

"Why?" Link asked.

"Things were real funny up there a'fore I left," the male replied. "Something strange is goin' on and I want no part in it. Now get outta here." Link nodded and left with his entourage and new shield. He walked up to Epona and slung his wooden shield into one of the saddlebags. He was surprised it fit considering it's size, but it was smaller than the Hylian shield that offered him a lot better protection than the smaller wooden shield.

"Mountain pass bad for horse," Leare spoke up suddenly. "We walk." Link turned to Leare and nodded, grabbing everything he would need for the journey. Walking would be a good change of pace at least, plus considering the steep and rugged terrain, he was actually kind of glad he hadn't brought Epona. He didn't want to injure her after all, Link himself had slipped more than once and nearly tripped a few other times. Luckily, Ghirahim had easily caught him on those occasions just before he fell on his face. He looked over to notice the demon kept an eye out for any potential hazard and before he knew it his foot caught again, sending him reeling forward only to be hefted back onto his feet.

"Need I tell you to watch your feet, _master_?" Ghirahim asked, seemingly amused. "Or would you rather I catch you every time?" Link sighed, and stuck to watching the terrain at his feet until they reached a huge cliff face. There were vines growing down one side, he heard Ghirahim scoff at the obstacle before he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top. Link gaped at the demon before following Leare who leapt most the way up and used the vines to climb the rest of the way. Link however had to climb the whole way. Once at the top the others gave Link time to catch his breath before Leare lead them deeper into the pass. They climbed two more cliffs before they finally reached the cave, well it was mostly Link climbing anyway. The cave entrance was a huge hollow in the mountain side. There was heat coming out in waves that made Link a little nervous. Leare looked a little nervous, at Link who was already sweating profusely.

"Hylian too hot?" Leare asked. Link shook his head, but the Lizalfo didn't look as though he were convinced. He reached into his pouch and pulled out some sort of necklace. "Here, this keep you cool." Link accepted it and put it on, he immediately felt the heat dissipate as though he had left the mountain and was in a much cooler climate. He looked at the necklace but couldn't figure out why it had worked. "Chanted Ice Pendant, for hot places. Leare used to mountain, heat no bother Lizalfo." Link smiled and nodded ready to move on.

"Well I suppose it's time," Ghirahim replied nodding at Link. Link frowned before looking at Leare, Ghirahim chuckled before summoning a weapon of his own. "Ready your weapons." Link pulled out the sword he brought with him, as well as the Hylian Shield he had just bought in Kakariko village. Leare pulled out his staff, and they all began their journey into the cavern. The very first room they came across was a giant cavernous space lit by the churning lava that ringed a giant pillar in the middle. Link frowned wondering if there was anything special up there. He noticed as well some platforms on the lava that he could jump to if wanted. He weighed the risk and the obvious issue that they weren't going anywhere as of yet, before deciding against jumping onto one.

Four different pathways were in the back of the cavern, one was blocked with chains and what looked to be a key of some kind. Beyond that chained gate was a set of stairs that led upwards, where it went from there he had no idea it was a little dark on the way up. He frowned but decided to try the pathway on the right. They followed it's winding path past a few lava pits until they reached a gate. He was about to turn around when Leare stopped him.

"Watch," Leare said before suddenly casting a spell. It took all of Leare's concentration but he moved one of the stone statues onto the far button. The sound of a gate moving reached their ears but it wasn't the one in front of them. "Mmm, Leare move that one.." He said casting the spell once more he moved another from the center to the one opposite the one had just moved Another gate lifted but it was not the gate they needed. Leare sighed, "One more.." This time he moved a statue from the center toward the button closest to them. Finally their gate opened and Leare declared he needed a rest. Link smiled before he noticed one last gate had not lifted but before he could move the statue he had to deal with the rooms inhabitants who fell from the ceiling. Magma slugs, he dodged the fiery attack and struck while it was cool three times before it finally died and melted into the floor. He looked around to make sure there no more. He looked around to see Ghirahim striking down a couple more with his dark daggers before he went to move the statue. A loud noise startled him so he looked back to see a fire keese with a dark dagger sticking out of it. He sighed preparing to push once more and let the demon take care of any other enemies. It took a few solid pushes before he finally got the remaining statue in place to lift the final gate in the room. A loud sound rang through the room causing Link to look around in search of whatever had made it. Then a fairly large chest dropped from the ceiling in the center of the room where the statues had just been.

He walked forward and around to the front before carefully opening it, only to find a map inside. Link grinned looking over the different rooms and associating them with the pathways he saw around them. After looking the map over he decided to follow the pathway south of them. He followed the path slicing through a couple fire keese along the way and and using his slingshot for the last as they arrived at a fairly interesting room. The room had several eggs scattered around it and some stone platforms leading up the wall. As they stepped inside a gate suddenly closed behind them Suddenly a small two legged lizard burst from one of the eggs and two more from two others that were wriggling. Link charged at one only to need to dodge it's fire breath and sliced at it's raised tail twice. He dodged it's next breath and sliced two more times to end the creature. He turned to see Leare taking care of one and Ghirahim dispatching the final creature before the sound of a small chest dropping drew his attention up to one of the platforms. The top platform to be exact, he sighed and began to leap from one platform to another until he was finally able to kick open the small chest for a small key. And as a bonus the gate was now open. He turned toward the wall opposite the gate however. There was supposed to be a staircase beyond the wall, but the wall itself looked rather old and batters and place where a key may have once gone years before was now a dilapidated piece of stonework.

"Key hole no work," Leare said suddenly. "Once led to Queen, now just wall. Need shoot eye there." Link looked up where the lizalfo pointed and took out his slingshot and aimed a deku seed at it. The seed struck it but nothing happened.

"Allow me," Ghirahim replied tossing a dark dagger at it. The eye closed and the sound of grinding stone sounded from somewhere in the caverns. Link wondered if it came from the main area they had come from with the large pillar. He shrugged and headed back down the tunnel to the previous room before heading to the east gate and it's short tunnel that lead to a door sealed by a small key. He used the key and stepped into the room only to have the door slam shut behind him and bars block the way. He spun around only to realize Ghirahim and Leare were still on the other side and the room was starting to get brighter. The flapping of keese wings were his only warning that he was not alone. The sound stopped and he turned slicing into two keese that had dive bombed at him. He grunted dodging a third before slicing into it as well, only two left now. He waited as they flapped around before finally diving at him, he made short work of each one and sheathed his weapon as the door opened and Ghirahim rushed inside. The demon relaxed as he realized there were no enemies and a chest suddenly appeared. Link frowned as he pulled yet another small key, it was then he noticed a chest in the back of the room all by it's lonesome. He opened it to find a purple rupee inside and smiled, at least this room hadn't been a total waste of a good key.

They all went back out before following the stairs to the north up to another room. This one had a few more of the small reptile like creatures that Link came to realize were probably small dodongos. They easily dispatched them and the two keese before following a tunnel that curved down and around to another room. This one was eerily silent as they entered, it wasn't until Link reached the center of the room that the Gate closed behind Leare and Ghirahim and slightly larger dodongo came out of a nearby tunnel above them. It landed with a hard thud and growled at them, it then breathed fire at Leare who just stood there as though paralyzed. Link quickly tackled Leare out of the fire's way and he heard the beast cry out. Ghirahim must have attacked it while it was distracted because it turned toward the immediate threat. Link pulled himself up and charged at the beasts tail slicing into it as Ghirahim dodged it's fire breath. It turned to him then forcing him to dodge it's fire breath while Ghirahim struck the final blow. Link sighed until the demon suddenly appeared before him and pushed him into a nearby wall, keeping his body between Link and the beast.

"Ghirahim wha.." Link's words were cut short as an explosion rocked the whole room causing him to cling to the demon for support. Once the shaking stopped he let go of Ghirahim's cloak, the demon smiled at him and moved away. Link looked around frantically to see if he could find Leare, before spotting him curled up near one of the walls with his tail over his head. The Lizalfo quickly got up and straightened himself as though nothing had happened. Link grinned as he noticed the chest left behind, another small key. He was beginning to wonder if all he was going to find were small key's when he realized there was a door that required it inside the room. He smiled and used it on the door before following the stairs down to another room. This one was a huge lava pit with several pillars he could jump on to move around the room and to the southeast was tunnel but far to the north west was a chest. It was quite large too, he sighed before hopping his way across the pillars only to stop as a lava slug fell on the pillar he was about to jump to next. Suddenly an ice bolt flew past him freezing the slug which slid right off into the lava pit below and shattering from the heat. Link smiled back at Leare who was now making his way across. Finally he stood before the chest and opened it to find a compass. He lined it up with the map and several chests appeared, some of which he had already opened. Link put the map away and looked around spotting Ghirahim on another ledge opening a smaller chest that appeared to be holding a blue rupee. Link grinned before hopping from pillar to pillar to reach the south eastern tunnel.

The tunnel wound around and back out to the main cavern. Link frowned and crossed his arms as he realized they just made a huge circle. He sighed before walking down the western tunnel that lead them to another room with gates. This time though a gate was already open because a statue was already sitting on a switch which was very peculiar. Their gate was closed however and it was obvious the statues had been moved recently. Leare used his magic to move each of the remaining three. One of them freed a couple of small dodongos from the ceiling and another freed a couple lava slugs from the ceiling. Finally the third statue opened the gate in front of them allowing them access. Leare took care of the slugs while Ghirahim and Link made short work of the small dodongos. Leare gasped a bit as the loud sound played through the room, another chest appeared from the ceiling a large one at that. Link stepped up to it and upened it but what he found shocked him. It was crystal heart, but unlike the container he had received from the previous cave this one had a tiny heart inside of it. He lifted it and shattered the magic suddenly going inside of his body but he didn't feel any different this time. Maybe if he collected more though.

"That was a heart piece," Ghirahim seemed stunned at the treasure they had found.

"A heart piece?" Link asked.

"Yes, it isn't like the Heart Container, it will still heal all of your wounds but you won't feel any stronger until you have collected four of them," Ghirahim explained. "Honestly I'd only heard about them, never have I ever seen one in person. Good fine, _master_." Link gave Ghirahim a skeptical look but accepted the information before turning toward the tunnel whose gate had already been opened. He followed it to another chamber this one had a rather dark pit and several pillars. A torch lay in the middle unlit, the pillar itself had some ruble on it that made it impossible to jump to. Link sighed, he supposed they would have to wait until they found some bombs or something. He looked around spotting ruble on the other pillars as well, an eye switch and what looked to be a pristine door with a strange locking mechanism. That must be the door they needed to get to the queen. Leare suddenly finished an incantation and lit the torch in the center, this caused the pillars to move.

"Ghirahim another eye switch," Link said. Ghirahim sent a dark dagger at it and it closed. The grinding sounded again only now it was lasting longer. Link wondered if the eye switches were connected to the pillars in the main cavern. Link rushed back to the main cavern slicing down three keese that decided to try and dive at him. He watched as one of the pillars was sinking back down to the lava and watched as it raised back up. It wasn't nearly as tall as the central pillar yet, making him wonder if there was a third eye switch. He smiled but frowned as he noticed one of the pillars had yet to move. He made his was over to the locked gate, passed the tunnel he had come out of after that large loop and used his finally small key. He swung the gate toward him and walked up the stairs making sure Leare and Ghirahim were close behind. When they reached the top the found a bit of a larger room Link walked to the center of it and turned as a gate crashed down behind him. Leare croaked and readied his staff causing Link to spin around again as two armored lizalfo jumped into the room from one of the many alcoves above them.

Leare and the lizalfo seemed to exchange words that Link didn't understand, and Ghirahim also replied to them before the two attacked them. Link blocked one of the lizalfo's attacks with his new shield and thrust the creature back. Each one took turns leaping at him only to be attacked by his companions. Leare cast his spells at the one that was farther away while Ghirahim attacked with his twin swords. It took a few hits before the armor stated to fall off bit by bit and longer still before they were finally defeated. Leare stood before the two lizalfo as they knelt beaten and clearly freed from whatever had taken their minds before. A chest appeared as well in this room, which Link opened once he had finally caught his breath. Dodging and blocking had taken a toll on him. Inside the chest was a bag and when he opened it he found bombs, ready and waiting to be used. He smiled and began to head out but stopped to look back at Leare.

"Leare?" Link asked.

"Leare stay here," Leare said as he tended his kin. "Leare meet outside, go on, stop queen." He turned to Link then with a serious expression. Link nodded and headed out with the demon sword in tow. Once in the center he frowned before hearing a familiar grinding sound. Leare must have found the last switch, Link decided. The pillar that hadn't moved sudden shot up faster than the others obviously able to reach the top unlike the others. Link waited until it was all the way back down before hopping up on top of it. As it shot straight up he only staggered a little bit, at the top he leapt across and moved to stand before the decorative chest. He ran his hand across the top of it and then opened it to find an oddly shaped key. It looked a lot like a dragon, he turned back toward the pillar and quickly leapt back on top of it just before it started back down. This time he fell on his butt as he hadn't quite stuck the landing. He stood up rubbing his backside before hopping back across to where Ghirahim waited for him. The demon was holding back his obvious mirth as they headed back to the room with the now moving pillars. Link pulled out one of the bombs and lit it. He was about to throw it when the demon interrupted him.

"Wait," Ghirahim said watching the bomb. "Now." Link threw the bomb as the demon said it and had to back peddle a bit from the shockwave. One pillar was now rubble free. He repeated that three more time freeing the remainder of the pillars of rubble before hopping onto one and letting it bring him around to a ledge he could leap to with a chest on it. He hopped off and opened it to find some more bombs, which he placed in the bomb bag. He saw Ghirahim across the room opening another chest which held what looked like another blue rupee. The demon suddenly teleported to him with a sassy grin on his face. Link sighed before going around and leaping back onto the moving pillar. He almost fell of this time but Ghirahim easily pulled him up and tossed him onto ledge that led to the door they were looking for. The demon suddenly appeared beside Link and cleared his throat. "It's time." Link nodded and focused on pulling Ghirahim's energies into his sword form before pulling the sword itself and giving it a swing. He sheathed it and headed to the door pulling out the strange key, this one didn't take much maneuvering before he twisted it and pushed the door so it would slide up out of the way.

Link walked followed the staircase down, down, down into the depths. He thought the stairs would continue to delve deeper when he finally saw light at the end of the staircase. It was hotter down here and there was an unexpected surprise that awaited him. There was a male outline clad in red armor, the male spun around and pulled his spear as Link approached. Link in turn pulled the dark sword from it's sheath and spoke, "Are you the one causing trouble here?" The male seemed to relax and turned away.

"No," he placed his spear back into a holder on his back and pointed across the cavern at a pile of eggs surrounding what appeared to be a boulder. Link stepped forward to get a closer look.

"That boulder?" Link asked skeptically. The male chuckled before leaning forward and yelling a cone of fire exploded in front of him smacking into the boulder. He then relaxed, Link had taken a battle stance out of surprise. Suddenly the earth began to shake and shudder causing Link to stagger. As he watched trying to maintain his balance the boulder suddenly stood and roared. It curled suddenly and began to roll. The larger male grabbed Link and leapt to a platform in the lava pit barely avoiding the crazed beast as it crashed into the wall and roared.

"That is the Queen Dodongo," the male replied.

"That is the Queen?" Link parroted. The male only chuckled before getting serious as the creature opened it's maw wide.

 _The bombs, Link,_ Ghirahim's thoughts suddenly invaded as the beats began to inhale. Link threw in a bomb which was sucked into it's mouth. It began to chew and then boom, the explosion caused the beast to collapse. Link hopped back across and sliced into the beast on one side and noticed the other male doing the same on the other. The beast got up suddenly and roared, Link grabbed his ears and was suddenly pulled back to that humk of rock in the lava pit. He looked up grateful this other male was kind enough to save him from being squashed. He watched as the queen rolled all the way around the room splitting open a couple of eggs along the way. She slammed into the wall and turned toward them stomping on the ground while her babies stalked after them from the lava pits. The male pulled him back to the path as two of the babies suddenly leapt from the lava pool. What happened next both shocked and surprised Link as the male reacted so fast he had almost instantly slayed the two small dodongos. The male elbowed link and dodges rocks falling from overhead. Link grunted and did the same being careful to watch for the falling rocks as well. The Queen roared before going into her roll once more, this time Link made the jump himself and the queen crashed into the wall before turning back towards them and inhaling. He tossed another bomb into her gaping maw and watched with an almost sick sense of pleasure as the explosion sent her careening to the floor. Clearly this creature never learned from it's mistakes.

A wry grin found it's way onto his face as his sliced into her a few more times this time as she got up though Link leapt across as she roared and watched as she rolled away from them again. The process repeated again with the small dodongos and her rolling back over. This time when she was down he felt the urge to finish her once and for all. He allowed the dark energies to fill him and once it was time he released it slicing the creatures skull wide open and letting it's molten innards seep out onto the ground. A familiar laugh filled his mind and smiled licking his lips as he backed away from the now dead beast. He looked over at the taller male who kept his eyes hidden and his expression blank. Link stopped grinning like a fool and focused, he summoned the gem at the tip of the sword before pushing Ghirahim's energies back into it. Ghirahim laughed once he was fully reformed at turned to toward the new male.

"You, I don't believe we've met," Ghirahim said.

"Volga, dragon lord," he replied.

"Ghirahim, and this is my _master_ Link," the demon replied. Link however was too focused on the lava pit which had suddenly drained quite a bit to reveal a few more pillars in the lava and a stone ring in the center. He leapt across while Ghirahim prepared the spell that would teleport them out of the cavern. As he approached the ring he noticed the etching of the royal crest on the stone. He pulled out his ocarina and played the song of the royal family. Laughter filled the room and the fairy emerged floating before Link. She lay on her stomach in the air to give Link an ample view of her cleavage before she finally broke the silence. The flames at the on either side were as red as her hair and made him feel the heat of the mountain.

 _(Quick note I changed chapter two to be Nayru's Love instead of Din's Fire.. it just didn't make any sense to me sorry guys ok on with the story)_

"Hero of destiny, You have dispelled an evil curse placed upon my blessed spring, I am in your debt," She said in a sultry voice. "I shall give you a gift worthy of your quest as a thank you for saving me, please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude." She kissed bother hands and opened her arms sending out a wave of powerful energy. He looked down at the gauntlet to see a red gem appear on it suddenly. "That gem hold's Din's Fire, surely it will be a light the darkest of places." She suddenly laughed and disappeared back into the fiery looking waters of her pool. Link looked up then and quickly made his way back to see Volga waiting in the circle for him as well. He made his way over to the Heart Container and lifted it. It burst into magical dust that his body seemed to absorb before he felt an overwhelming sense that he had somehow become stronger. Link then joined the two males inside the circle.

"Ahhhh," Link yelled as he nearly fell once more. Luckily strong arms grabbed his and pulled him up to stand on the ledge they had been teleported to. He looked at Ghirahim only to see a confused look on his face.

"I was sure I had it right this time," he mumbled. He then knelt before Link. "I'm sorry master, I'll do better next time." The sincerity caught him off-guard so he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Link replied looking to Volga who had been the one to catch him and pull him up. A surprised high pitched sound had them turning to see Leare and the other two lizalfo following behind him.

"Volga," Leare said before kneeling. "You were stone, you were." Volga hummed as though it was nothing to be concerned over.

"That beast woke me," he replied simply before turning to Link. "I'll go with you, for now." Link couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks, this male was as hot as the mountain he came from and intimidating to boot. Link gulped before nodding and turning back to the cliff, his blush however grew as the larger male suddenly lifted him and just jumped straight down to the bottom. Link closed his eyes but he barely even felt them land, it was as though. He suddenly opened his eyes to see that the male had a pair of wings that had slowed his descent. The male chuckled clearly see Link's shocked look before flapping the wings and taking off leaving Leare and Ghirahim behind. "Where to?" Link pointed down the mountain toward Kakariko Village. The male easily glided down toward it before easily landing just outside the Village. He then set Link down and retracted the wings back into his armor. Soon it was as though they had never even been there.

"Just who do you think you are stealing my master away?" Ghirahim said suddenly. The dragon man whirled around to face Ghirahim. The two seemed to be in some sort of predatory staring contest to Link. And then the silence was broken by none other than Volga the newest companion to their group.

"Master? What kind of weapon allows their master to remain in such danger?" he asked. "Or places them in dangerous situations to begin with?" Ghirahim flinched at that but didn't back down an inch. "It's clear you can't handle protecting him, so I will." Link felt his jaw drop but couldn't actually believe what he just heard. The demon glared clearly angry that the other male would even suggest such a preposterous thing.

"He's my master, I will protect him," Ghirahim replied. Link had never seen the demon act this way, let alone with someone he doesn't even know.

"Tch, fine job you've done so far," Volga shot back at him pulling his spear. Ghirahim summoned his blades and took a stance.

"Stop," Link shouted suddenly. "This isn't the place to fight." the two males looked at him with surprise. Volga turned away and spat before putting away his spear, while Ghirahim allowed his summoned swords to disappear in a sea of diamonds.

"You're right, _master_ ," Ghirahim replied. "Shall we go get some sleep?" Link felt heat rise to cheeks, for some weird reason the thought of Ghirahim fighting for him made him hot. Link turned away and nodded without saying anything for fear his voice would give away too much. Link led the way back to the inn and peered up at the darkening sky. It was already this close to nightfall and he hadn't even realized it. He sighed as he opened the inn door and walked up to the counter. "Two rooms please, one for me and Link and one for this guy."

"Link will be in my room tonight," Volga suddenly said. Link blushed, he seriously hoped they weren't about to fight in an inn full of people.

"So you think," Ghirahim replied confidently.

"So I know," Volga replied, just as confidently. Link placed his hands over his ears, he did not want a fight to ensue, not here.

"He doesn't even know you," Ghirahim argued. This seemed to halt the argument, as the keys were placed before them.

"Ten rupees each, sweety," the gruff voice of the female goron said. Ghirahim placed down two blue rupees each worth five rupees a piece. Volga placed a blue rupee and five green rupees which the female Goron accepted. Link followed Ghirahim to the stairs where Volga suddenly pulled him to a stop.

"It will be safer in my room," Volga said suddenly. Link pursed his lips, he wasn't exactly sure why this other male was so insistent on being in the same room as him.

"He'll be safe with me," Ghirahim replied.

"You want me to believe that? Or him?" Volga asked. "It's clear he has an ulterior motive."

"And you don't?" Ghirahim asked with a small laugh. Volga still had a very serious expression on his face making him unreadable.

"Fine let's let him decide," Volga replied suddenly looking at Link.

"Indeed, who do you choose to sleep with tonight?" Ghirahim asked giving a sly grin. Link felt the heat rush to his face, was Ghirahim seriously asking that and so bluntly too? The obvious grin had him truly believing the demon fully expected him to decide to sleep with one of them. He looked at Volga who still stone-faced and unreadable yet watching him as though it truly meant something to hear the answer. Link lowered his gaze before he mumbled out an answer.

~:~

Link entered the room first, it was already dark and the shadows stretched across the room. The triumphant humming followed him within.

"I knew you'd pick me," Ghirahim said as he closed the door. He then snapped his finger lighting the only candle in the room before wrapping his arms around Link. Link shivered, it felt different this time. He could feel his member already straining against his pantaloons aching to be touched and caressed. Ghirahim seemed blissfully unaware of the affect he had on Link. The demon then moved away toward the bed. "Haaah, shall we sleep?" Ghirahim asked peering over at Link who just stood there unable to move. The demon grew concerned and moved back over to stand before the hero. "What's the matter _master_?" he asked in a low seductive tone. Link couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Ghirahim and melded his mouth to the demon's. Ghirahim growled into the kiss, and the friendly kind, the primal heady kind that bespoke of sins to come. Then link felt the demon lightly pushing him away. "Are you sure about this? Once I start there is no going back." Link gulped but nodded, he needed this.

Ghirahim grinned before lifting Link off the ground and carried him to the center of the room. With a snap of his fingers both beds were suddenly side by side and Link was being laid on them. Ghirahim then dove in for a truly passionate kiss, his tongue caressing places on Link's that sent electricity zinging through his body. It was like being struck by lightning in a storm only with the pain being replaced by pleasure. Link moaned as the demon snapped his finger instantly removing his clothes so that he could caress the bare skin beneath. Another snap the demon's clothes vanished as well. Link eagerly ran his fingers along that taut pale skin and explored every muscle, every crease. Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized what he was doing, when did he become so bold? The thought fled as one of Ghirahim's hands strayed lower stroking down past Link's erection to fondle each ball. He moaned into the kiss, it felt so amazing. Ghirahim pulled away and grinned chuckling a bit before bringing his lips even with the tip of his hard member. He used one hand to hold it up and erect while the other continued to message his balls. But Link could have never imagined what was going to happen next. The long tongue snaked out wrapping itself around Link's erection. Link groaned and hips bucked involuntary only to feel yet another unexpected sensation.

A warm wet cavern enveloped his hard member and closed suddenly drawing out something from deep within. He couldn't help but vocalize his pleasure with every pull and squeeze of Ghirahim's mouth and tongue. It felt so good he hadn't even noticed the advances of a foreign invader until it was already pressing at a place that wouldn't let it in. Link moaned at a particularly pleasurable pull and he felt himself relax afterward allowing the finger to slip past the tight anal ring to delve into deeper depths.

"G-Ghirahim.." Link groaned, he wasn't sure about the whole fingering sensation it felt strange in comparison to the pleasure he was feeling otherwise. The finger wriggled a bit everytime he loosened up, getting deeper with each attempt and then it prodded at something new and then pressed and rubbed it in a slow circular fashion causing heat to rise and his member to grow even harder than before. Link even began to touch his own body, tracing the places that pleasure had already went. He heard Ghirahim growl, the rumbling traveling down his hard member and through his very bones. "Ghirahim… m-more.. p-please," Link stammered. The demon seemed only too happy to oblige nearly removing the first finger and wriggling in a second. The stimulation was almost too much, a quick snap however left Link unable to cum yet and needy for that final release. Link winced as the pleasure built up to bursting and then, then there was the stretching. Link felt tears beginning to stream from his eyes, he need to peak. He needed to cum or he was going to go mad from the pleasure of it. "Ghirahim.. I-I-I c-can't" Ghirahim released the spell and swallowed his member, Link cried out as he felt his seed leaving his body. There was pleasure and heat but most of all there was pure bliss in that moment. It was as though his body fufilled it's one true purpose, it leaft him breathless and boneless as the demon continued to toy with his tight anal ring stretching it with the two fingers still lodged inside. Link didn't care about that part of him anymore it wasn't as important as when he was feeling right now. Ghirahim climbed up his body then and grinned.

"Don't worry master," he said. "We're not done quite yet." Link didn't respond, he was so relaxed he couldn't even think of moving. Then the fingers disappeared only to be replaced by something bigger, thicker. Link grabbed onto Ghirahim as the large erection stretched him farther. He groaned, as it pushed inside of him. Carefully, slowly it pressed inside a little at a time. The large phallus pressed into that sweet spot causing a moan and small convulsions that allowed it to press inside even farther. Ghirahim licked his lips and pressed in a bit more causing Link to squeeze his bicep and clench his teeth. The stretching was uncomfortable but that pleasurable sweet spot made it bearable as it was rubbed and prodded it made him relax and drew out his orgasm from earlier. Had Ghirahim planned this on purpose? To get him to relax as he was penetrated? Link moaned as Ghirahim pulled out a bit before pressing back in a bit farther. Link looked down and panicked to see that not very much had made it inside yet there were still a few inches left to go. The demon took his time easing in and out deeper and deeper each time. It took many small thrusts before Ghirahim was finally hilted. Link gasped and moaned at the strange sensation, he half wondered what the demon had been thinking. But then he began to move throwing all thoughts to the wind as the demon caressed his body and thrust in and out.

Link bit his lower lip as the pleasure returned, slowly at first but then building as the thrusts became faster, little by little. He gasped and moaned in time to the thrusts, he had no idea he could feel this good from something like this. Not to mention how was Ghirahim so good at this? Ghirahim suddenly kissed him as though sensing his thoughts. Link moaned into the kiss as his pleasure built higher, higher than he it had before. And then he felt it, Ghirahim slowed as he pumped his seed deep inside of Link. Link felt his balls pressing up against him trying desperately to release what it obviously did not have. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as rode the waves of pleasure and bliss to paradise. Black spots entered his vision and then he knew no more.

~:~

 _*intercept's* ok nother super long chappie and OMG is that a lemon? Just right.. at the end.. hooo boi things are definitely heating up now! But seriously though how the hey does he know how to please another person so dang good? Find out in future chappies..maybe! xD Um anyway.. I am super surprised I finished this.. stupid muse wouldn't let me sleep lol.. but hey lucky you guys! xD_


	4. The Forest Ruins!

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

 _Beta'd by: (no one at this time) If you would like to Beta for me please PM me thanks._

 _A/N: Okay so I know this might not make much sense but you know the strange behavior of the "Impa" well this might shed some 'light' on the situation muahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway I haven't had any comments on this one so I was thinking about separating out the chapters to be shorter? Anyway if you guys want me to do that I will but someone has to tell me first lol. I know these chappies are really long but that is what makes them challenging and fun for me to write I want to at least get somewhere and beat a dungeon once a chappie but it just feels like maybe I'm adding too much in.. don't worry though the temples are going to be their own chapters so I will have build-up to the temples then you know temple chapter cause I want to spend some time to really build them out you know?_

 _Kinda like what the game designers do they build um up ship um out etc.. jk anyway I really want to put in a lot of thought and effort to make each of these dungeons unique and interesting and have some you know.. help along the way. Anyway you can tell me what you think in a comment or don't, up to ya'll.._

 _Poll: No one was voting so I deleted them._

~:~

 **The Dark Master Sword**

 **The Forest Ruins**

~:~

It was warm and calming, and the softness beneath his fingertips was comforting. He could feel the strength and warmth emanating from that soft, supple skin. He hadn't truly cared about anything before, or at least not as far as he could remember. It all seemed to blur together into one big mishmash, a collage if you will of similar events and happenings. He even remembered his very first lover, a sweet little demon with a heart of ice. He remembered her turning on him after their moment of heated romance and it was then he had discovered her more violent side. He looked down as he toyed with the beautiful blonde locks. How had his world come to this? How had he went from all his previous lovers and his previous master to falling for his former enemy? It was unfathomable, indecent and… A noise made him look around the room only to spot a big fluffy visitor they had received before, however how it had gotten in was a mystery. He retched the note from it's collar and read the note.

 _If you're reading this Ghirahim, I'll assume you have already awoken before the hero. Don't trust the servant of the goddess in the castle. She isn't as she appears, the real servant is missing. You mustn't return to the castle, do everything in your power to bring Link to the Forest Ruins. Make up an excuse, lie if you have to… but please hurry, we are running out of time!_

 _~Sheik_

Ghirahim stared at the note in surprise, he assumed Sheik was short for sheikah and quietly tucked the note away as Link stirred in his sleep. The other was still quite naked and despite having cleaned up after their escapade, there were surely places he had missed that would remind his dear master of their night together. Still Link had practically begged to be ravished last night, it surprised him immensely. He still wasn't sure if it was truly consent or how Link would feel after he awoke. Still it was nice to have such relief after their so far toiling and trying journey. And then there was that infuriating symbol he hated so much in lovely print on the note. He wondered if this note had anything to do with the strange feeling of being watched all the time. He looked up to see the fluffy messenger was now gone.

"Well, this is going to be a problem," Ghirahim suddenly said. He looked over to see the sun had yet to rise and if they wanted to make it back to the forest, it would be quite the ride from this town all the way there. Ghirahim gently shook the hero's shoulder until the younger male stirred, yet he did not quite succeed at waking the hylian until he sat up taking the other with him.

"Mm Ghirahim?" Link mumbled, into the demon's chest.

"Rise, my love, we have to leave," Ghirahim whispered. Link flinched away, his face was as red as a tomato, Ghirahim grinned at the amusing reaction. He fully expected the hero to yell at him.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, sounding confused and embarrassed all at once. He sighed, realizing that his master hadn't expected such a bold statement just yet.

"Orders, we are leaving for the ruins right away," Ghirahim lied easily, holding the note closed. "Impa believes we must head there rather than the castle, something is disturbing the residents of your hometown after all." Link jumped up and donned his gear quickly, the blush still tinting his cheeks as he did. Ghirahim on the other hand was astonished at how Link was taking it, but even more so when his beloved turned to him with that calm confident look and..

"Let's go, we can't wait if they're in danger," Link said, his tone serious. Ghirahim nodded and stood up pressing a kiss to Link's lips, as he magically materialized his own clothes. He pulled away, noting the hooded expression and the deeper hue his kiss had caused.

"Then let's," Ghirahim then made a show of turning away and walking out the door. He passed by Volga's room, fully intending on leaving the nuisance behind when he heard a knock. He turned to see Link there, just as Volga opened the door to see who would disturb him. Link looked a lot less confident when faced with the naked male, he even seemed to be struggling for words in his shock. "We're leaving Volga," Ghirahim said, as the dragon reached out to Link. He had stopped to glower at Ghirahim, however before turning and heading back into the room. It wasn't long after that all three of them managed to get on the road, with Volga riding behind Ghirahim on Siear. Ghirahim could only mumble at his luck, then again. He also felt exceptionally pleased with the results, Epona had effectively chased the dragon well away from her and her master with a show of her teeth and hooves.

"Don't think I'm content with this situation either, demon," Volga groused, behind him.

"And what makes you say that?" Ghirahim replied, feigning innocence.

"Tch, you know what makes me say that," Volga replied.

"Oh? You could have easily flown couldn't you?" Ghirahim asked, he was quite pleased to torment his passenger.

"You could have teleported," Volga shot back. Ghirahim growled at that, the nerve of this dragon.

"I will not leave my master's side," Ghirahim replied.

"Which one? Link? Or Ganondorf?" Volga asked. Ghirahim felt a cold sensation wash through him, how had the dragon known about a second connection? Let alone that he knew that Ganondorf was indeed his master as well, considering he is the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise. Ghirahim had known for some time that Ganondorf was Demise, it didn't take a scholar to figure out the two evils were one and the same.

"Are you working for him?" Ghirahim asked, seriously.

"I work for no one," Volga replied. "But I'll make an exception for him." Ghirahim followed the pointed finger to the figure riding Epona just ahead of them. He felt a bit relieved at that, at least if the champion failed to free him then someone would be there for him. He stopped his thoughts, did he really think Link could fail? He turned a glare onto Volga, a change of subject was needed.

"Just so we are clear, I do not consider Ganondorf my master. I am seeking my revenge and if the Champion does manage to free me, I will help him end the Demon King," Ghirahim watched as the Dragon Knight registered his statement before facing forward and continuing to follow behind Link, while keeping a decent pace. The remainder of the ride was silent, no one spoke a word and just focused on the ride. They did stop once or twice to rest the horses and stretch, but otherwise they pressed on. It was well passed nightfall when they were finally in sight of the village, Ghirahim flinched as he spotted a burning house deeper in. Link spurred on Epona and rushed into the fray, pulling free his borrowed sword. Ghirahim in turn rushed after, he hadn't expected his lie to become truth. He summoned his swords as Volga leapt off and rushed into enemy bokoblins and took them down. Ghirahim was almost surprised the dragon refrained from using fire himself.

He shook his head as he leapt off Siear and launched himself into a group of bokoblins, that were closing in on a helpless child. A child he recognized from the first time he spoke with the champion, he made short work of the creatures before telling the girl to run. She nodded and ran off, away from the attacking creatures. Volga was off making short work of another group and Link was struggling with a third. Ghirahim rushed to Link's side parrying a bokoblin that was aiming for Link's unprotected back.

"G-Ghirahim," Link said, over his shoulder. He smiled briefly, he hadn't expected to bump Link and throw off his concentration.

"More fighting," Ghirahim grumbled, as he pushed aside another swing and stabbed the bokoblin. "Less talking." Link smiled and pushed the bokoblin off him, only to block another incoming swing. Ghirahim tossed a dagger into the throat of the off-balanced Bokoblin, before blocking another bokoblin ahead of him. He had only wanted to spend another night with Link, before their trek into the forest ruins but then this happened. He grunted, as a spear stabbed into the bokoblin he was having issues with.

"Trouble?" the dragon knight growled, smugly before a bokoblin hit him in the back with a club. With a growl he turned on the creature bearing his fangs as he swept a mighty claw at the suddenly fleeing creature. "Annoying PESTS!" Ghirahim laughed, aloud as he grabbed the spear and tossed it back to Volga. "It's not funny." Ghirahim only laughed harder, his mirth now shared with Link who had finished off the bokoblin he had been fighting against. Ghirahim quieted himself and looked around at the village, a couple of the houses were on fire but all in all everything appeared to be fine. Volga had taken to chasing out the remaining Bokoblins, while Link made a dash for the well picking up a water bucket and collecting some water from it. Ghirahim decided to follow his lead, only he used his magic reserves to douse the flames. The village males had taken to helping out as well, it wasn't long before the fires were out and they could see the real damage done to the houses.

~:~

"I'm so glad you made it back, Link," the mayor muttered, he sounded tired. Ghirahim could understand why, the mayor had been standing with the village men and yelling for children and women to evacuate. He still couldn't understand how the males had thought their pitchforks would be any good against swords, but didn't want to insult them by asking. It was valiant however he supposed, perhaps they thought they could buy the women and children some time to escape.

"I'm glad everyone is okay," Link replied, as he finished tending to the wounded. After all the fuss with the houses, Link had asked the village men to bring back the women and children, then he had the nerve to ask Ghirahim to help tend to the wounded. He smiled remembering that pleading look. Of course he had caved too easily to those puppy dog eyes, despite his magic reserves being low from extinguishing the fires. Of course he would never admit as much to Link, so he used the last of his magic to help heal the wounded men and even some of the women and children. Now he felt drained and needing a good night's rest.

"It's all thanks to you and that friend of yours," the mayor replied. "Well, you two should go and get some rest and that other friend of yours too."

"We will," Link said, with a smile as he pulled Ghirahim out of the mayor's house. Link looked around at the village before turning to the demon.

"Thank you," Link whispered.

"For what, Master?" Ghirahim asked.

"For helping everyone here, for putting out the fires, healing everyone and.." Link paused, biting his lower lip briefly. "A-and for saving me."

"It's my job to assist you, master," Ghirahim replied, with a bow. "And I gladly do anything you need me to." Link peered at him. His eyes filled with questions that Ghirahim wasn't quite ready to answer. He honestly didn't know why it brought him such pleasure to see his former enemy smile but he would truly do anything to continue to see and cherish those rare moments. Much like that very moment, as the hylian's mouth curled at the corners into a perfect and radiant smile. And then there was that tempting blush on his cheeks, that flushed his ears as well. He licked his lips when Link wasn't looking, oh how he wanted to tease those pointy little ears of his. He could bask in the moans and sweet little whimpers, as the hylian reacted to every little sensitive touch.

"Link, where are we sleeping tonight, there doesn't appear to be an inn here in this tiny, little village," Volga's deep growling voice cut through Ghirahim's fantasy's, shattering them into a million pieces.

"M-my house," Link stammered, his blush was still prominent as well. Ghirahim fumed as the Dragon Knight began to grin.

"You live here?" Volga asked.

"Well near here, it's a little ways into the forest, but yes.. I-I do," Link whispered, seeming a touch too nervous. "You, um.. you were amazing today. Thank you for helping the village."

"Hmm, they need a bit more training or some armed guards," Volga mused, as he followed Link. Ghirahim moved up to Link's other side, he didn't intend to be left out.

"And maybe some weapons," Ghirahim added. "Pitchforks are fine in a pinch but they won't stand up to sword."

"True, and maybe with some training they could defend their village against those weak pests," Volga pitched in, Ghirahim looked over at the Dragon Knight in surprise. "What? I may value strength but I'm not cold hearted."

"Hmm I suppose not, being a dragon and all," Ghirahim teased.

"Saw that did you?" Volga asked, he seemed a bit uncomfortable. It was almost as though he didn't like to show that side of him, Ghirahim had to wonder what had happened. Not that it was his problem, well it was somewhat his problem if their resident Dragon couldn't preform his duty and actually became more of a liability. Ghirahim stopped short as they reached huge tree, allowing Link to climb up first. He was about to follow when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned toward the dragon knight. The dragon was silent until they both heard the sound of a door closing.

"You surprised me," the Dragon Knight said, simply.

"Care to clarify?" Ghirahim pressed.

"What I mean is, while I was busy with a horde of Bokoblins you went to Link's rescue, I was surprised," Volga replied.

"Ah, well of course I would," Ghirahim muttered the last bit. "He _is_ my master after all, I wasn't lying about that. I do want to thank you for helping him in that battle as well, with the queen. In sword form I am rather, limited." Volga grinned, it wasn't a smug kind of grin but it still made Ghirahim uncomfortable to be the recipient of it.

"Hmm it was fun to rid that cavern of a menace, but I can't help but feel something larger is at work.. It's sets my scales on edge," Volga admitted.

"Yes, Demise.. Or at least his reincarnation is at large for certain, don't tell Link though," Ghirahim said, offhandedly.

"Why not? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Volga questioned.

"Of course he does, but he is the reincarnation of a great hero of long ago," Ghirahim replied, looking up to be sure the champion wasn't listening. "And he is without the sword that seals the darkness, he needs that if he want's to even come close to being able to face the powerful force that is Ganondorf."

"Is he that powerful?" Volga asked, his face reflected his disbelief.

"Yes," Ghirahim answered, his expression darkening as he remembered the terrible power that Demise had wielded.

"Hmm, fine but he has to know eventually," Volga growled.

"And he will, I am sure Fi will wish to tell him herself," Ghirahim said, with a shrug.

"Fi?" Volga asked.

"The Sword that Seals the Darkness.. Fi, the Goddess Sword.. Evil's Bane.." Ghirahim sighed, it was clear the Dragon Knight knew none of these names. "Sword of Legend?" Something seemed to click in the dragon knight's mind as he finally put the pieces together.

"He's the.."

"Hey you two come on," Link's voice sounded from above. "We need to get some sleep right?"

"Right, be right up," Ghirahim called up, sweetly. He let out a breath as Link disappeared from view and the door closed, he hadn't even heard the door open. "Well, we should do as he says hmm?"

"Yeah," Volga agreed. It seemed even their new companion had questions and perhaps, he too would question the dragon later about his aversion to the dragon side as well. "What are you to him anyway?"

"I am his Dark Blade, let's just say I'm the _dark_ version of the Goddess Sword hmm?" Ghirahim replied, before climbing up to the top of the ladder. Link chose that moment to open the door, coming back out once more. He sighed, watching the sudden surprise cross Link's face. Volga wasn't far behind, but Link wasn't surprised that the Dragon Knight had climbed the ladder.

"You didn't want to teleport?" Link asked, hesitantly.

"Actually, I'm completely drained," Ghirahim admitted. "I thought my magic reserves were full when we left, but I just went through it so fast."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to help with the inju.." Link began.

"No, I wanted to help," Ghirahim interrupted. "Like I said, _you_ are my master and I will do anything that pleases you." He added a wink after his statement, the resulting silence and blush was enough to have him grinning broadly, as the hylian quickly ducked inside the house. Volga tsked but when Ghirahim looked his way, he too was smiling at the Hylian's reaction.

"You do that on purpose," the dragon accused.

"Of course," Ghirahim replied, following the hero into the house. He knew that Volga wasn't far behind him, it was hard to miss the loud footfalls of the warrior after all. "So where shall you and I sleep master?" Ghirahim purred, eyeing Link suggestively.

"I think you two should take the main bedroom," Link said, he was fidgeting a bit. Ghirahim frowned, he had been looking forward to snuggling with his favorite enemy and teasing that sensitive body to completion.

"Wait, me and.." Volga asked, looking at Ghirahim. It was evident from that piercing gaze, that the dragon wasn't thrilled about the arrangement either.

"Yeah.." Link said with finality, closing himself into his own room.

"But I thought you and I could.." Ghirahim began.

"No," Link's muffled voice shouted. Ghirahim frowned he wondered if Link was remembering something unpleasant, if so he wanted to be there for the champion not be banished to another room with an insufferable idiot.

"I'm not sharing a room with you," Volga declared, stomping his way outside. Ghirahim smiled at that, he didn't really want to share anyway. He made his way to the room Link had allowed him to sleep in, on that very first night he had spent in this house. He had wondered then, the same thing he wondered now, did Link miss his parents? Did he lose them suddenly? He didn't know, but unlike then he was actually concerned. This time being away from Link was the last thing he had wanted, even if it meant allowing Link to sleep and just comforting him. He sighed and slowly drifted off himself, he awoke briefly when the bed was being jostled none too gently.

"What.." He began, until he spun around to spot the Dragon Knight. It seemed the surly warrior had not only given up on sleeping outside, but had also stripped off his armor. "I thought you weren't going to sleep in here."

"It's cold out.." the Dragon replied. Ghirahim's eyes widened, a dragon cold? No, there had to be more to it. A sudden sound, a night bird's call had the dragon jumping nearly out of his skin.

"Uh-huh cold out.. I see," Ghirahim teased.

"Shut up," the dragon groused, settling down. Ghirahim withheld his mirth, it was too funny to see a dragon afraid of sleeping outside because of a night bird. It wasn't long before the warrior was fast asleep however. Ghirahim sighed and settled back down, no sense in leaving the room. He might wind up with the unfortunate luck of the dragon following him, because of his silly fear after all. And he was not about to wake up cuddling with the grumpy beast on a tinier surface, like the couch. It didn't take long for Ghirahim to fall back into the land of dreams.

~:~

Ghirahim felt warm, warmer than he usually felt in the mornings. The warmth clung to his back and wrapped it's way around his stomach, almost like a blanket. Usually blankets didn't rub a hard pole into your back however, this is what finally drew him to full wakefulness. Ghirahim frowned and elbowed the warrior off of him, the Dragon grunted before scurrying away.

"Well, _that_ was not what I had wanted to wake up to," Ghirahim groused, the unwanted sporking left him in a rather unpleasant mood.

"As if I had wanted to wake that way?" Volga asked, clearly just as grumpy. Ghirahim turned intending to give him what for when the words caught in his throat. Volga wasn't wearing anything, Ghirahim turned away to collect his thoughts. Normally he wasn't so shy about these things, he had seen Demise naked more times than he could count and of course Link. He licked his lips at the thought of Link's body, oh the things he wanted to do yet. "What was that look for?" The growling voice was closer and possibly deeper.

"I assume you want some privacy," Ghirahim lied. He didn't give the dragon time to even come up with a retort, he simply left the room. He could feel heat rising to his face as he went, what was wrong with him? Demise had had a much larger member but somehow seeing the Dragon's standing proud from the tuft of curly red hair had made him, uncomfortable? No, excited? No that couldn't be it.. and he certainly couldn't be aroused, he didn't even enjoy Demise's rough treatment of him so he couldn't be missing such an act of torture. Ghirahim shook his head, no he wouldn't miss that in a million years. He couldn't quite place his finger on this feeling, it was one he was unfamiliar with. "Link must be wearing off on me." With a nod he accepted his own reasoning, before walking over to the window to peer out.

He watched as tiny birds flitted across the small meadow, where this tree-house stood. It was serene and all too peaceful for his liking, he was used to war and constant slaughter and the screams of women and children. He shook his head, the memory of the sounds grated on his nerves. Maybe being bound to Link was affecting him more than he realized, he wasn't quite sure if he liked this new version of himself. He was turning into a mockery of a demon lord, forced to bend to whims of a boy. No, Link wasn't a boy, he was a full grown adult and had a tempting body to boot. Ghirahim winced at a sharp pain in the back of his mind, a nagging sensation swept over him. This sensation was all too familiar, it was Demise's control, Ghirahim resisted gritting his teeth against the insane lord of darkness. He wasn't sure how long he battled will for will but when he finally opened his eyes, he found a concerned Link staring at him.

"Ghirahim?" Link looked shaken and pale. "Are you alright?" Ghirahim nodded, his head was pounding from the struggle but he otherwise felt fine.

"I fear that Demise's reincarnation may be getting stronger," Ghirahim admitted.

"And he's trying to take you over?" the deep voice belonged to Volga, it seemed Volga had been watching him as well. He turned to the wall beside him and sure enough there the Dragon Knight stood.

"It seems so," Ghirahim replied. He turned back to look Link in the eyes, he wanted to be as honest as he could be. "I don't want to lie to you Link, I am still bound to my old master. I may not be able to resist him when the time comes." He felt ashamed to admit it, but his old master was strong. The power that demise had acquired, after freeing most of his essence from the darkness sealing sword, had clearly been enough to overwhelm the bond he now shared with Link as well. He looked down to Link's hand only to see a soft glow, surprised he raised the symbol up for closer inspection. "When did this..?"

"Huh? Oh.. it started glowing when I touched your hand," Link replied. "I'm not sure what it is or what it means but.."

"We can ask Fi," Ghirahim replied. He remembered that the land of Hyrule held a great power, it was one of the reasons they had invaded in the first place. They were seeking out the sacred power coveted by the hylians, in their quest for domination. Could this triangle be what they had been searching for? And if so, were there more? The symbol was even now fading but he clearly saw the other two unlit triangles, if Link had the other two. He threw it from his mind, it wasn't important. Sure it had helped in his struggle, but if demise had even one of these they could all be doomed.

"Fi?" Link asked. "The Goddess Sword can talk?"

"Of course, how else would I have known to come and find you?" Ghirahim asked, pointedly. He watched a blush creep across the hero's face, it was clear he hadn't thought of that.

"I apologize, I didn't think," Link began, it was clear he was embarrassed.

"It's fine," Ghirahim replied. "It doesn't always occur to everyone that a sword can talk, and most would even consider me an exception." Link smiled looking up at the demon, Ghirahim only wished he could make that smile stay there all the time. He licked his lips before leaning forward and stealing a kiss, he then made his get away before the shock wore off of that sweet, innocent little face.

~:~

Link felt the heat rise in his face, he felt so hot he could have burst into flames but somehow that never happened. He was so surprised by Ghirahim's sudden change in mood, one moment he was seriously concerned then the next he was licking his lips and kissing him. Link was seriously confused by the sudden changes, he just couldn't figure out why.

"We should get going," Volga spoke up, it was clear he was angry about something. The dragon knight had his fists clenched and teeth nearly grinding, another thing Link didn't understand.

"Umm.. okay," Link replied, he wasn't even sure if he should say anything to quell that anger or not. Link followed the Dragon knight watching him worriedly, he wasn't sure how to even breach the subject of the dragon knight's anger. Should he just ask outright? It wasn't the first time he had been angry either, then again they all had been a little tense lately.

"What?" Volga asked when he finally turned on Link. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Mm.. Are you mad because of last night?" Link asked. "I mean I know Ghirahim is grumpy but did something happen?"

"No," Volga replied simply. Volga's large hand was then on his head, rubbing it slightly.

"H-hey.. I'm not a kid," he protested, he couldn't help the anger he felt at being treated like one either.

"There's that warrior spirit," Volga replied, with a grin. Link blinked as he realized that Volga had suddenly closed the distance. His hand pressed under Link's jaw a little and a thumb traced his chin. "I like that fire in your eyes," his voice had become a more growl than anything else, it made him tremble a bit with anticipation. And then Volga turned and left the tree-house, Link felt heat rising too his cheeks once again. Seriously, what was with all the males around him? Was he a magnet for weirdos or something? And why was his body reacting to them in such an odd way? He pressed his fists to his defiant member, standing at attention.

"Why me?" Link asked, no one in particular. He sighed waiting for his member to deflate before heading out of the tree house, only to see the demon and the dragon arguing about some issue or other. Link smiled a bit, he really wished they would just get along. But he supposed it wasn't all bad, at least they weren't at each others throats.

"Link, you know where the Forest Ruins are?" Ghirahim asked, obviously exasperated. "I'd like to be off before _this oaf_ kills my beloved intellect." Link held back a laugh, as he stood there watching them continue their argument.

"OAF!?" Volga bellowed. "I am not an OAF! I'm a Dragon and you will show me some respect!"

"Or what? Suffer your wrath?" Ghirahim teased, with a humorless grin. "Please, I'm a sword and I do not bend to the whims of a fire breathing lizard."

"Okay, enough," Link shouted, a smile still teasing the corners of his mouth. It did however have the desired effect, silencing the demon and leaving Volga sputtering a bit. "Let's go.." He leapt down from the upper deck into a roll, then without looking back he made his way into the forest. The crunch of plated boots sounded somewhere behind and Ghirahim was silent as always save for when he used his magic. He led them even deeper into the woods, to the path that led to the great bridge that spanned a huge drop off. Below that bridge was a huge ravine that split the ruins from the forest. The ravine itself was so deep no one ever saw the bottom of it, plus it was very eerie. He grinned and picked up the pace when he spotted the bridge, he loved coming to this place.

"I've seen this before," Ghirahim mused.

"You have?" Link asked, he felt a little disappointed that the demon had been here.

"Yes, it feels different now," Ghirahim said, holding himself. The demon shook his head and continued to follow. Link was a little put out but continued to walk the pathway that led to the ruins, it wasn't long before he felt something too. The ruins felt dark and foreboding unlike the other times he had come here, it was like some kind of malicious aura filled the air around them.

"Be on guard, something is amiss," Volga warned.

"Yeah, it feels different," Link realized. That must have been what Ghirahim meant, he looked over at the demon who stared at the ruins with a suspicious glare. "Ghirahim are you able to get up there to see if you can see anything?"

"I've already tried," Ghirahim replied. "Something is blocking my magic, I fear won't be much help here."

"I can't transform either," Volga mentioned, it was clear that that wouldn't slow him down however. Ghirahim held out his hand and after a few moments one of his black swords appeared.

"Well at least I will be able to fight," Ghirahim sighed, it was clear not having the ability to use some of his magic made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe if we defeat the evil here, then you'll be able to teleport again," Link said, he felt very sure that would be the case. Now they just needed to find it, Link led the way into the labyrinth he didn't bother going left as it led to a dead end around the corner. Instead he went right and then left and another left until they came to an intersection. In front of them was a locked door, to the left was an intersection and to the right was a hall that turned left. Link went to the right and made two lefts and a right before following a small hall that led to another intersection. The hall to the right lead to ledge that had a branch sticking above it from the wall, if only Ghirahim could teleport then he could scout out that area. The hall also went to the right of that ledge as well, The hall to left made an almost immediate right.

"I'll check this path," Ghirahim offered. He went down the path and turned but shook his head. "It's a dead end with a locked door." Link nodded, heading left once Ghirahim had rejoined them. He turned to the right almost immediately and headed to the next left turn which lead to a three way. The path ahead led to the left and the path to the right had a left turn as well.

"I'll check this one," Link said. He quickly headed down the path and turned but all he saw was a wall of vines on the left hand wall that led to a dead end and a bush. "No good, another dead end." He walked back and followed the straight-away to the left turn, which led down and to the right then left once more before arriving at another intersection. To the right was another intersection that looked suspiciously like..

"This one leads to a dead end and some kind of switch," Volga said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked back almost hopeful, until he saw the dragon knight's annoyed expression. "The thing was too high up to reach."

"We must be missing something let's continue," Ghirahim replied heading to the next intersection. He paused and turned to frown at the indent, his expression was one of annoyance. "Or we could just walk in a circle."

"We're back where we started," Link groaned, in dismay. "If only there was something.." He thought back to what Volga had said about the switch, maybe there were more hidden at a lower level too. That's when it hit him. "The vines! That's it.." He dashed around and back to the hall he had traversed with the other two hot on his heels.

"Vines? What vines?" Volga asked, as they ran.

"The better question is why are we running?" Ghirahim groused. Link didn't answer instead he rounded the corner and placed his hand on the vine-covered wall. It was solid, he kept checking the wall as he continued down the wall. "Vine's Volga, just as my master said."

"Hmm," Volga grunted. Link could feel the heat of their glares on him, as he searched the wall. He was so distracted that he fell through a particularly thick bit of foliage, at the very end near the dead end wall. He couldn't help but yell as he fell forward into the dense dark alcove, he grunted as he fell flat on his face in his surprise. Link lay there trying to catch his breath, when a broad hand suddenly pulled him to his feet. It had to be Volga's hand, he decided as his feet dangled inches from the ground.

"Master, are you alright?" Ghirahim asked, his face clearly showed his barely contained amusement.

"Fine," Link gasped out, a bit breathlessly. He had literally and figuratively, knocked the wind out of himself but otherwise he was just fine.

"Hmm, looks like there's a switch," Volga mused. Link looked at the Dragon before following the knight's stare to a diamond shaped crystal hidden in the alcove he had fallen in.

"That's.." Link said, walking forward. It looked familiar somehow and somehow he knew just what to do. He pulled out his sword and swung, the crystal lit up with a bright light and a grinding sounded from the hall they just came from. Link went to investigate, only to see the dead ends entire wall was moving out of the way to show another intersection. He grinned and pumped his fist, then went to the intersection looking left he saw a hall that led to a right turn while to the right was a sharp right turn he wasted no time in going to the right only to see a hall leading to a dead end or at least what looked like a dead end until he looked up. There was a branch above a ledge that was too high even for Volga to jump up to, almost like it was on a different floor entirely. And another indent up above that in the left had wall, a third level? He wondered.

He cataloged it for later, maybe there was an item somewhere in here that they could use to scale the wall or something. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction following the hall the right where another intersection awaited. The path ahead led around to the right, while the path to the left had a vine-covered wall on it's right side, that led to a locked door. Link marched forward and looked down the path, he expected to find a dead end but was pleasantly surprised when he saw the small chest at the end instead. He quickly ran to the end and opened the chest finding a small key.

"I found a small key," Link announced as he made it back to the two males. Ghirahim smiled and gave a slow clap while Volga just grinned openly.

"Now maybe we will get somewhere," Ghirahim said.

"It seems odd," Volga mused.

"What does? Link asked.

"We haven't run into a single enemy," he replied. Ghirahim was about to speak when his expression changed and he quickly turned Link around. Link frowned when he saw what alarmed Ghirahim so much.

"Spoke to soon, you dimwitted lizard," Ghirahim groused. Link watched a bit stunned as the monstrous bones rose from the ground and began to stalk towards them. He swung his sword in an arc slicing apart the first bony attacker.

"What are these creatures?" Link asked, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow faced this enemy before.

"Stalchild," Ghirahim groused, the sound of falling bones made Link look back only to see they were surrounded by these nightmares. Link desperately wished he could wake up but knew deep down that this was an unfortunate reality he had to live through. He sliced the next few stalchilds, when a loud screech rang through the ruins. Link had to cover his ears from the deafening sound, fortunately the last of the stalchilds were defeated. The bad thing was now, there were three bird-like creatures diving at their faces. Link raised his hylian shield and blocked one of them stunning it with the impact. He sliced it down easily before turning and helping Volga who was trying desperately to scare the bird-like creature away, by waving his spear around in front of his face. Volga visibly relaxed when Link made short work of the flying menace.

"Are you okay, Volga?" Link asked. "You look white as a sheet."

"He's _afraid_ of birds," Ghirahim teased.

"I AM NOT!" Volga shouted, his yell shook a few leaves from a nearby dead tree. Link grinned a bit as the angry dragon and the demon got into yet another argument. It was obvious that Ghirahim was having a bit too much fun, teasing the dragon. Link couldn't help but be a bit relieved that he wasn't the target of Ghirahim's teasing and maybe, just maybe, a little bit jealous that Volga _was_ the target.

"Alright," Link half-laughed out. "Let's open that door." He didn't give them time to respond instead he went ahead and unlocked the door. It opened almost immediately sliding up into the wall. He entered first with Volga and Ghirahim not far behind, once they were all inside and inspecting the huge chest ahead of them the door slid closed and bars covered their exit. "Looks like we will have to kill whatever is in here," he began looking around as he spoke.

"The armos," Ghirahim said, elbowing him. Link looked to the statue Ghirahim was pointing to. "You can bomb them to death, once you get them moving."

"How do we get them to move?" Link asked.

"Annoy them," Ghirahim flicked a dark dagger at the armos, which stood in front of the chest. A grumbling grounding rock-like roar was the answer, as the statue began to hop towards them.

"Ngh.. Ghirahim!" Link shouted in his surprise. He grabbed out a bomb and threw it in the armos path but the creature leapt past it too quickly. Link quickly ran out of it's path, Volga on the other hand blew fire at the armos to no avail. Volga ended up having to retreat was well when the creature got too close. Link pulled out another bomb as Ghirahim tossed another dagger at the armos. Link set the bomb down and backed away, this time the armos got close enough to the bomb just as it detonated. The armos went wild spinning and hopping at Link, he flinched and backed into the wall in his surprise at it's speed. A heavy weight hit his side, then he and the male tackling him, flew sideways as the armos exploded into the wall where Link had just been standing. Link gasped in air that had been knocked out of him, only moments before.

"You alright?" The deep rumbling voice asked. Link looked up to see that Volga had been the one who knocked him out of the way.

"Yeah, thanks," Link replied, a bit ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect that."

"Nor did we," Ghirahim replied, walking over. "I'm so sorry, master."

"It's okay, we know now," Link replied. "Now we can.." The bars lowered on the door allowing them their freedom. "Never mind.."

"The other two are actually statues," Ghirahim explained, helping Link up.

"Oh," Link replied, bashfully. He moved over and opened the large chest and lifted up the map for everyone to see, then sighed. "I thought it would be more exciting, sorry." Ghirahim chuckled, Link blushed a bit at the demon's obvious amusement.

"Well at least we know where we are at," Ghirahim replied.

"Yeah," Link looked around the room as he spoke. "I thought there would be another key somewhere, with all the locked doors we've seen."

"Well there are none in here," Volga stated. Link nodded and headed out, he sighed before inspecting the vines on the wall. He pulled apart the vines to reveal another chest, he grinned as he opened it to reveal another small key.

"Should we try that locked door Ghirahim had found first or the one at the beginning?" Link asked.

"The one at the beginning," Ghirahim replied. Link nodded and led the way back through the labyrinth, to the door at the very first intersection and easily unlocked the door. He opened the door and they all entered the puzzle room. Link could see four blocks one was stuck halfway in the wall with a block blocking it in there. Link frowned as he looked at the floor it was large enough to hold nine such blocks two on each side of the block in their way and two in each corner and even two in front of the door leaving just enough room to follow the wall around.

Two blocks were already against one another in the south corner to the left of the door. Link moved forward and pulled the block in front of him all the way to the door. The walked around to the block stuck in the wall and tucked it back far enough to see what was in the wall only to see yet another block. He sighed and pushed the current block flush with the wall before pushing it in line with the other two blocks so he could remove the next block from the hole. He went in and tugged the block, he was sweating and breathing heavily when the block finally slide free of the wall and he could see into the tunnel.

He grinned as he spotted the small chest, at least all his hard work was paying off. He opened it for their third small key, Volga was frowning when Link showed off the small key.

"There are a lot of keys in here," Volga groused.

"Well it is a ruin, maybe they locked up a great treasure in here," Link replied. Volga seemed unconvinced, Link grinned however and headed back to the door. Link led the way to the last locked door, the door Ghirahim had seen. He unlocked it and headed down the hall around to the left where a ground switch sat. He stepped on it and watched as the whole wall lifted up into the ceiling, he grinned and stepped off the switch only to watch as the wall fell back down with a crash.

"Looks like someone needs to stay on the switch," Volga mused.

"Yeah but who..?" Link asked, he couldn't imagine having to leave anyone behind to stand on a switch.

"I will," Ghirahim replied. "I can offer ranged support if anything goes wrong, he offered." Link nodded and moved aside for the demon, once the wall slide up he and Volga stepped inside only to be surprised as bars raised up behind them. "Don't worry I'm fine. You two on the other hand have company." A dark dagger flew past Link and into a stalchild that had raised up next to Link. He flinched backwards a bit as more and more rose up. Link spotted two mummified casters in the back corners of the room as well. He was a bit confused however, as the casters weren't casting spells at him and Volga but rather.. Link gasped as he realized the mummified casters were summoning the stalchilds. He sliced into a stalchild before him and slowly cut his way to the first caster slicing into it once, twice and a third time. The creature dropped to the ground, the effects were immediate as less stalchilds were rising up from the ground. Volga was watching Link with a stunned expression, yet he was still able to swung at stalchilds with his spear when they got close enough.

"Volga, kill that mummy," Link yelled. Volga snapped out of his stupor and rushed the last creature.

"Redead Necromancer," Ghirahim corrected.

"What?" Link asked.

"Redead Necromancer," Ghirahim repeated. "They are redead's that raise stalchild minions." Link nodded, he had heard of redead before but he never knew they actually existed. Let alone redead necromancers, still it was a little too easy for the large chest that dropped in soon after they won. Link soon found out why as he opened the huge chest, only to pull out a Compass. He sighed as the chests they had yet to get appeared on the map. He grinned as he saw them but then noticed the black diamond on the map and a gold diamond as well.

"That's the switch that you saw, isn't it Volga?" Link asked. Volga nodded as they inspected the map to see a pathway that was supposed to be near the door they had unlocked earlier straight across from the door in fact making the dead end, that Ghirahim found, an intersection instead. "Maybe that switch will get us into this room here and to the treasure that was sealed in these ruins."

"Then maybe we could get to these second floor rooms," Volga mused as he looked over the information.

"Hello, can we get going please?" Ghirahim complained from the switch he was still standing on.

"Yeah, let's go," Link replied, heading out and past the demon. Volga quickly followed as well not wanting to get trapped in the room by himself. Link led the way to the last switch they would ever half to hit, he hoped. But he couldn't figure out how to hit it, inspiration hit too late as Ghirahim tossed one of his dark daggers lighting the switch with a golden hue. A distance grinding sound alerted them to the success of the action. Link wasted no time in getting back to the first dead end Ghirahim had scoped out and turned left to walk up some stairs before turning right and walking into the huge room. Ghirahim and Volga followed him closely, but none of them expected bars to block their exit to the stairs. Link turned back around to see a couple of stalfos staring them down, seriously how many undead enemies were they going to face today?

The walking dead gave him the creeps, he couldn't stand seeing the odd creatures lumber around mindlessly. Well the stalfos were a little less mindless in their pursuit to kill, but still made Link uncomfortable as he dodged a swing from the large creature. These stalfos had a sword and shield, Link swung and hit the shield with a clang. Luckily Ghirahim had a trick to get the tricky enemy. Link watched as the demon summoned a ring of small daggers around the enemy he was facing and with a snap of his fingers they all hit the stalfos from all directions, ending it's existence.

"Thanks," Link whispered, a small smile on his lips. Ghirahim remained silent, as he watched Volga face off with the other stalfos. "Should we help him?"

"No, he can handle it," Ghirahim replied, as Volga suddenly blew fire out of his mouth effectively toasting the stalfos. "See." Link nodded, he was shocked that Volga had destroyed the creature with little effort. Well maybe he had expended more effort, before Ghirahim had finished their own foe but Link hadn't seen all of Volga's fight. "Well let's go see what's around that corner shall we?" Link gave an excited nod and dashed around the corner where another large chest awaited them, this had to be the treasure. He sheathed his sword and shield then opened it slowly not sure what to expect out of this one, so far the treasures had been things they needed and this one was no different. The object was oddly shaped but it was definitely better than he could have hoped for.

"What did you get?" Volga asked. Link held up the item for them to see.

"It's the clawshot," Link said, beaming. He didn't know how he knew what the item was or how it worked, he just did. He placed his hand on the clawshot's handle, without depressing the trigger in the grip. "I'll show you how it works when we get to a suitable target." The two males followed him in silence as he led them back out of the room and down the hall a little ways before he turned around. Link took aim at the very first branch they had spotted, it was the perfect shape and size for the clawshot to hook onto and looked strong enough to hold his weight. He held it in both hands and shot the claw portion at the branch. It latched on but instead of releasing the trigger he looked to Ghirahim. "I'll let you two climb up first."

"Oh?" Ghirahim seemed to be surprised by this. Volga wasn't however and was already running at the wall to get up as high as he could, before grabbing the chain and hauling himself up.

"You still can't teleport right?" Link asked.

"True, my ability to teleport has been blocked," Ghirahim admitted, it was clear his inability to teleport really weighed on his mind.

"Then go ahead and climb up, the chain will pull me up after," Link promised. Ghirahim nodded, his cheeks had a slight pink hue to them that Link had almost missed. The demon grabbed the chain and began to climb, it was clear he hadn't done so in a very long time as he almost slipped more than once. But in the end Volga pulled him up to the very top and Link finally released the trigger allowing the device to pull him up to the branch. He pressed the release button at his thumb and fell to the platform, there was a third button on the device that would lower him if he ever needed to swing as well. Link stepped up to the stone door and pushed, it slid up and out of the way leaving the next room open to their view.

Link was first to walk inside, it was large room with six pillars and a throne with a suit of black armor on it. A large axe rested against the throne and behind the throne was a blue chest with gold detailing. It had to be the boss key chest but looked unguarded for the most part, it was too easy. Link approached the center of the room but turned when the stone door slammed closed and bars rose from the floor. Ominous, he turned to the throne but the armor still sat there unchanged. Link cautiously approached the throne, still no movement. He moved around to the back of the throne, that's when he felt it, a chill in the air that sank deep into his bones.

"Link, watch out!" Ghirahim yelled. Link rolled to the side avoiding a swing from the large battleaxe, it had been so close he could feel the air of it ruffling his hair. Link turned to face their opponent, the huge suit of armor now had red for eyes and wielded the large battleaxe with an ease even Link couldn't master. Link had to dodge two cross-body swings and a heavy slash that cut into the stone at Link's feet. He knew even one swipe of that blade could take off his arm if he wasn't careful. Ghirahim was rushing to it's backside, while it was distracted and struck but he too had to retreat when the black suit of armor turned and swung at him.

"What is this thing?" Link yelled as the suit blocked one of Volga's spear thrusts and swiped at him. Volga cursed as the blade clipped him, red blood began to spill from the gash.

"Volga, stay away from it's front," Ghirahim warned. "It's a darknut, a powerful warrior once in life but a deadly foe in death. One swing of that axe can cut off any extremity, attack it's back where the armor connects. Once the armor starts to break off it will start moving faster and attack faster as well, so be careful." Link nodded and took the opportunity to strike at the creature's back before back-flipping out of the way of it's swing. Ghirahim struck next and bit of armor shattered off of the darknut, it swung hard and fast. The demon barely got out of range quick enough, a bit of his clothing was torn from the swing and a streak of red appeared on his arm.

Volga thrust his spear at the creature's back with all his might, before leaping up and out of the way of the darknut's swing. Link rushed in and sliced, he attempted to dodge out of the way but the creature was too fast now. He closed his eyes but instead of pain, a hard body slammed into him and they both slid backwards. Link opened his eyes to see ebony skin with a white diamond shape on the right shoulder, he placed his hand on the shoulder of the other male, it was hard like metal.

"Master, this isn't the time to be distracted," the familiar voice even had an almost metallic sound to it. A flash crossed his mind's eye, he was staring a this very same figure, his skin black as night adorned with white lines and diamonds. His eyes were white as was his hair but it wasn't the same, pointed almost. He could feel his rage building, clearly they weren't on good terms. His vision cleared and he looked up, it was the same, Ghirahim was different from how he normally appeared but the same as the vision he had just seen. Was it a vision? It seemed more like a memory from long ago, almost like he had lived that moment. Except then they hadn't been allies as they are now, somehow he knew that, they had been enemies. Ghirahim crossed his arms and blocked the battleaxe, Volga took the opportunity to land another blow on the creature shattering more armor.

"Geez how many strikes can he take?" Link asked.

"One more," Ghirahim replied, grabbing the axe before the darknut could swing it at Volga. Then with a strained voice, he yelled, "Volga, Link now!" Link nodded and stabbed at the Darknut, at the same time that Volga thrust his spear. The creature grunted and clattered to the ground, they had won. Ghirahim released the battleaxe letting it sink into the stone with it's weight. "Next time.. be faster.." Ghirahim huffed, a small grin on his face. Link smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be sure to train harder," he replied, and he meant it. Link would train harder, much harder, who knew how many of these creature's were out there. Plus if they were that fast, he needed to be faster and hopefully he would be soon. Ghirahim's skin began to shift back to the form his recognized, the indents he had seen on the dark form now bled freely but they weren't as bad as Volga's arm. Of course if the warrior was in any pain he didn't show it, Volga was stoic as usual and had already pulled out a cloth to use as a bandage.

"Volga, let me," Link said, he didn't want the dragon knight to struggle with it all on his own. Luckily Volga relented easily, allowing Link to tend to the wound. He quickly pulled out a few extra things from his pack and pressed a clean cloth to the wound, before bandaging it. He then tended to the cuts on Ghirahim, who seemed less-than-pleased about him helping Volga.

"Thank you, master," Ghirahim whispered, when he finally finished wrapping the last wound. The demon wasn't looking at him and that slight pink hue had returned, he wondered if anyone had ever tended to Ghirahim as he did.

"You're welcome," Link whispered back, he loved being able to help others. Yet somehow he enjoyed helping Ghirahim more, still why had they been enemies? He couldn't dwell on that just now though, they had a fairy to save. Link stood and they all headed back to the hall Link had ventured down, this time though they had the means to get up to that ledge. Link shot the clawshot to the branch and allowed Volga to climb up first, then Ghirahim who struggled a bit getting to the top. He allowed the chain to pull him and released to land on the ledge where yet another key door was located.

He began to look up to that other ledge to their left and the branch there as well. Link clawshot his way up leaving Volga and Ghirahim below as he followed that hall to the left and a chest containing a small key. He leapt back down and unlocked the door. Inside there was the Boss key door on the right at the end of the hall and a corridor that led to the left as well. Link followed the corridor and looked around to the right to find another small chest. He dashed forward and opened it to find a hundred rupees.

"Master," Ghirahim began. Link showed Ghirahim the rupee he had just found. "Huh, well I suppose it's time." Link nodded, he held out his hand and summoned the blade before pulling it free. Ghirahim's physical form disappeared into a sea of diamonds that entered the blade. Somehow the blade had more wrappings on it's hilt than usual, however. Link felt the rush of Ghirahim's emotions and even a bit of the pain from his injuries. It was a strange sensation and it made him feel a little guilty for not reacting in time. Link dashed back to the boss key door, once Ghirahim's blade was sheathed and placed the key within before turning it. The doors groaned as though they hadn't been used in many decades, before moving to either side. Link was first to head inside but Volga wasn't far behind, the large clearing was empty and there appeared to be a large crater with a boulder in it's deepest part. It was also littered with broken pillars. It looked like it had once been a grand garden of some kind, that had been left to ruin many years ago. Now it was overgrown and falling apart, Link pulled Ghirahim's dark blade from it's sheath. The door ground closed behind them but somehow there was no monster to face, had they beaten it already? No that couldn't be it, he could feel Ghirahim's consciousness tense within him making him tense in response.

 _Be on guard, master_ , Ghirahim's voice inside his head whispered. Link nodded looking all around, straining his ears for any little sound and soon he was rewarded. The rush of wind could be heard, growing louder as time went on. Link spun around looking up only to spot a huge bird-like creature, he dodged as it screeched past. Volga leapt back to one of the walls, his teeth bared as if in pain.

"I-I.. think I'll wait here," Volga said. "I'd only get in your way." Link frowned at that, normally the warrior would eagerly fight just as they had in the Mountain Cavern. What had changed?

"O-okay," Link stammered, he was certain he could handle this huge feathered fiend.

" _The mask, chosen hero,_ " the voice was soft and feminine. Link looked around but didn't see the owner of the voice, he clenched his teeth and looked up as the bird dove again. The bird did have some kind of mask on it, the eye pieces glowed a red color. Link looked the whole bird over until he also noticed it's tail. It had something he could clawshot onto, he had a plan as the bird came in using it's wings to pummel Link with wind. He wished he had something to weigh him down but hoped it wouldn't matter. He pulled out the clawshot and shot the claw out, it latched onto the tail of the creature and he pulled himself to it. The bird screeched flapping a few times before they fell to the ground slamming hard.

Link shook himself and stood running to the birds mask and slicing a few time breaking a piece off. It screeched and stood up flapping back up into the air. He repeated the action using the clawshot as it tried to buffet him with wind and slicing at the mask. It changed it's style a bit but Link was able to use the clawshot to get to higher ground and then clawshot to the bird. Breaking off another bit of the mask, after two times of that it landed and decided to attack while on the ground. It slammed it's beak downward forcing Link to dodge and then pulled back up. It puffed up taking in air, Link was sure he didn't want to know what it was getting ready to do. Link charged up the dark energies of the sword, he wanted to finish this before it attacked next.

 _Now, Link finished it!_ Ghirahim's voice yelled in his head. Link let loose a yell as the bird leaned forward, releasing the sword's energy shattering the mask. The bird stopped, it stared at Link briefly before shaking it's head trilling sweetly. With a flap of it's wings, it flew off and away, Link looked back to where the mask had fallen but in it's place was a heart container. Link grinned summoning the diamond at the tip of the sword before returning it, and Ghirahim, back to normal. "Well that was anticlimactic, disappointing really." Link sighed, of course Ghirahim would think so but who had to do all the fighting? Link smiled as the demon walked over to one of the fallen pillars easily leaping over it to the side of the crater. "Hmm, this is apparently supposed to be the fairy's fountain." Link walked over and felt the ground, it was moist. He then looked at the boulder.

"Stand back," He warned pulling out a bomb and throwing it at the boulder, before taking cover. Ghirahim and Volga too took cover as well, BOOM! Link stood up to see the boulder was now gone and water was filling the crater. The water didn't look like normal water, it looked similar to the other fairy fountain's water. It sparkled with an inner power, almost as though it were imbued with the Great Fairy's magic. A familiar laugh filled the surrounding area, and the fairy rose up from the now filled fountain and the previously unseen torches lite with a green fire.

"Thank you champion," She said. "You saved my precious friend and I from a terrible evil this day, I shall reward you for your great deed. Please take this, Farore's Wind, may it help you in your journey." She spread her arms out wide and a light appeared between them. Link watched it as it came down and entered the slot that was yet unoccupied. Now he had three magic spells, he grinned. Link turned to show Ghirahim and Volga, who smiled and nodded. "I have one more request of you, champion," she said, he turned back to face the great fairy. "Please use that door, take the path to the ruins of the Temple of Time there you will find the Master Sword. Use that mystical blade and defeat the evil that threatens this land, my dear friend had told me about the great dark clouds that had blanketed the land spreading out from the castle. Please, champion, save the land of Hyrule."

"I will," Link replied and simply turned toward the door to his left, now the door they had come through was behind him and to the left but he knew he would need the Master Sword. So he headed toward the door that led to the ruins of the Temple of Time.

~:~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys another long chappie and oh.. cliffhanger? Oh my, anyway I wanted to give a bit of a cliffy here and also it has taken me days off and on to finish this. Holy, this one was a doozy, luckily I drew out the map of this before I wrote it but geez.. keeping track of everything going on.. then there was the puzzle, plus it's a labyrinth. Well a maze more or less and not an exciting one either. And it had three floors or rather three different levels that small key at the end? That was on the third level, so was the switch on the ledge. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the next bit. It might be a bit shorter because I want to just have a few small things in it and not some long run on chappie sorry guys but from here on out there will be some changes, not a lot just some. But there will be progress and I hope it will be easier to write, hehe, prolly not but I can always hope, hehe!_

 _Me: Volga wth was that about earlier?_

 _Volga: What was what about?_

 _Me: first that bit with Ghirahim.. now the boss bit? Are you scared of birds?_

 _Volga: NO! It was my arm.. it hurts.._

 _Ghirahim: Ca-CAW!_

 _Volga: Ahh!_

 _Me & Ghirahim: *laughs*_

 _Volga: Shut up!_

 _Isn't this exciting? Are you guys excited? 'Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well there was that one time.. ..and I went *gasp* But I mean, really, who can top that?_


	5. Fi, The Master Sword

_Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters_

 _Beta'd by: (no one at this time) If you would like to Beta for me please PM me thanks._

 _A/N: Ty Chaos-Keetonie for coming back missed ya!_

 _Poll: No one was voting so I deleted them._

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

 _Hearts: 6_

 _Heart Pieces: 1_

~:~

 **The Dark Master Sword**

 **Fi, the Master Sword**

~:~

Ghirahim was silent, Volga felt suspicion once more for the demon's intentions. Of course he also knew that the Demon could lose his fight with Ganon easily, even he was no exception. He rubbed his wrists as he remembered the evil mastermind's ways of dominance. It wasn't easy to forget after all, through pain and fire the villain had coaxed him into dragon form again and again until all he knew was rage and fire in his transformed state. He hated it, hated feeling like that and he wasn't going to bend to the whims of that tyrant any longer. He pledged to himself he would only serve himself, once he was freed from the sealing spell the fairies had placed on him when he last faced the hero. He knew he wasn't supposed to remember it but it was too hard to forget. He, Wizzro, Zant and even Ghirahim had been a slave to the evil bastard. He was surprised that Ghirahim didn't remember their time in that strange place, it was a place where the three different timelines were exposed to free the pieces of Ganondorf's soul.

He had wanted nothing more than to be his own master, but Ganondorf had other plans for him. He had never been more relieved to be sealed into a statue form in that existence, being a slave to a dark master wasn't fun in any way. He shuddered briefly, luckily neither of his new companions noticed. He was however a bit upset, after becoming a statue he quickly became bored and then irritated by the endless wait in those magma-filled depths. Then came the keese, he shuddered as he remembered the tiny claws biting into his stone form. He could still feel the pain, yet was unable to do anything about it. It only reminded him further of Ganon's torture and the agony that had been inflicted on his body and soul.

"You're awfully quiet," Ghirahim said, snidely. Despite the tone the demon used, it was a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

"Oh? And you aren't?" he shot back. He wanted an argument, something to fill the void of speech that left only awkward silence. A silence that allowed his thoughts to drift into memories.

"Hmm, good point," Ghirahim replied, he sounded tired. It was clear the other wouldn't be baited this time.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled, the question out without even thinking.

"I have no energy to waste on you is all," Ghirahim replied. "Besides something is draining my magic reserves and I can't.. never-mind an idiot like you would never understand."

"Try me, you might be surprised," Volga challenged. He needed this distraction even if he didn't fully understand by the end of the explanation. Ghirahim gave him an exasperated look, it was clear the demon was used to this kind of banter. Had the Ghirahim he had met been the same Ghirahim he saw here? Or were they two different entities, it was clear Ghirahim knew about the evil Ganondorf but how much did Ghirahim know?

"Fine, my powers are actually being drained from some outside source," Ghirahim admitted. "I just don't know by what or.. if it is possibly a who. Honestly it's been a while since I was sealed in the darkness sealing sword."

"So you were sealed as well," Volga mused, interrupting the demon. Ghirahim was watching him closely now, he frowned under the sudden scrutiny.

"Have we met before or something?" Ghirahim questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Volga asked, defensively. He worried a bit as the scrutiny continued.

"You seem to have an uncanny knowledge of how to annoy me," Ghirahim answered. "So spill, where do you know me from?" Volga sighed, he hadn't actually expected to be caught out like this.

"Another.. world," Volga replied. Ghirahim's eyebrows rose almost disappearing into his hairline.

"Describe it," Ghirahim prodded.

"It was a world where three timelines converged and four pieces of Ganondorf's soul united," Volga simplified. Ghirahim seemed a bit confused until his face shifted almost as though a memory had come to him.

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot about something like that," Ghirahim replied. "It was a world where you and I and some Zant guy all served.. HIM." He said the last bit with as much content and venom as he could spare. "I must have forgotten it when.. When I was sealed, some time after the timelines had been separated. In fact, didn't you fight alongside the hero at some point in that world? I vaguely remember something of a similar ilk as well."

"Yeah," Volga responded, he didn't really want to remember it all but that bit had been quite interesting if not fun.

"Hmm, if only I had known my previous master would betray me," Ghirahim lamented. "Maybe I would have been more loyal to the hero then." Volga halted as Ghirahim stopped clutching his head, it was clear that Ganon was trying to take control again. "I.. will never.. Submit." Link rushed back to them and grabbed Ghirahim's arm, a burst of light from the hero's hand and Ghirahim was gasping but otherwise appeared back to normal. He wondered if he was judging the other too harshly, he looked at the path ahead only to see the beginnings of a ruined temple.

"We're here?" Volga asked. Link spun around and smiled nodding excitedly before rushing on ahead, leaving Volga and Ghirahim to follow in his wake. "We made it."

"And not.. too soon," Ghirahim replied, sounding even more tired. Volga had barely enough time to react as the demon collapsed before him. He grabbed at anything he could, to keep the demon from slamming face first into the ground. Once he had a solid grip with one hand, he used his other to grab one of Ghirahim's arms and slung it across his shoulder before mostly carrying the demon in the direction Link had run off to. He walked through the ruins until he found Link in a circular garden, that surrounded a simple stone pedestal. The sword in that pedestal was far from simple, it's blue hilt appeared to have wings and it's silvery blade had a symbol much like the one that lite up on Link's hand. Link pulled the blade free and turned back to smile, one look had Link's expression freezing in place and the young hylian rushed forward while sheathing the new sword.

"Ghirahim!" Link yelled, he rushed to the demon's side and helped lay the demon on the grass covered ground. "Ghirahim, Ghirahim, wake up.."

"It's worse than I feared," a soft feminine voice, spoke up. Link spun around pulling the new sword free as he faced the floating woman. She was a mix of sky and royal blue that made her look like something out of this world. "Do not fear, master. I am Fi, the spirit that resides in the Master Sword you now wield. It has been many eons since I last took this form, I realized there was a 1.5% chance you would have been able to recognize me, if I had been able to reveal myself. We do not have much time. Ghirahim cannot survive long in this sacred place, when his old master taxes his power. We must travel to the temple of the demon king where he and his master were originally summoned to this world by the greed of humans and hylians. There is an 86% chance that there and only there is where we can free him once and for all."

Link looked at the sword more closely before looking at the spirit before them, something seemed to click in the other male's expression and he sheathed the sword nodding as he did so. "Tell me what we must do," Link said. The spirit nodded and drew up a map with a magic dance, it was there that she marked the place where the Temple of the Demon King could be found. Volga wasn't sure where that marker indicated, Hyrule was nothing as he had seen it in any of his previous ventures across the lands. Link appeared surprised by the location, had it been there the whole time? And how were they to get to it? He wasn't sure but he watched Link pull out his own map, only to place a magical marker before closing it and turning to Volga, before saying, "Let's go." Volga grinned, his sense of adventure had kicked into overdrive and he was excited to be underway.

"Let's," he growled, picking up the unconscious demon and following Link. They ran their way back to the pool of water where the Great Fairy had disappeared to but didn't stop there.

~:~

Link led the way back through the winding maze until they were back at the start, he paused sensing he was being watched. He looked back and up to spot a figure, he stood at the top of a wall but didn't stand there for long. He drew out his clawshot and easily latched fast to the branch and allowed the contraption to pull him up. It was too late, the figure was long gone, Link sighed at this failure but as he looked around he noticed a chest. He walked over and opened it, then lifted out another Heart Piece. It burst into magical particles that went into his body. It still didn't make him feel any different, which made him wonder how many of these heart pieces he would be able to find around Hyrule. Surely if there were two such pieces, then there had to be more lying around right? Link looked down at where Volga stared up at him, it was quite the jump if he wanted to get back down. Instead of jumping and possibly hurting himself, he decided to use the Clawshot and a very unique feature. Once he was hanging he hit the other button, that he had been avoiding all this time, to lower himself down to a safe distance before triggering the release of the clawshot.

"What was up there?" Volga asked.

"A heart piece," Link answered, quite pleased with the find. He pulled out the map and looked at the ominous marker, he wasn't sure just what they were to find when they arrived back at Castle Town. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why Castle Town was built over the Temple of the Demon King in the first place but at least they could get what they needed and end this nightmare before it becomes too late. He folded up the map and headed back toward his little home town, crossing the bridge along the way, he decided they would stop at his house to let Ghirahim recover before they moved on to their next destination. He knew they would need whatever help the demon could provide, once they were there. One thing he hadn't anticipated on was how to get the other male up to his porch. Link stopped before his house and looked up, then looked at Ghirahim who was still being carried by Volga.

"We stopping here for now?" Volga asked.

"We might as well rest, it is getting late after all," Link replied, with a sigh and it was indeed getting late. The sun was already setting once they had arrived and it would be dark very soon. Volga nodded and with a flap of his wings, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, he flew up to the porch and landed easily. Link smiled, the dragon sure loved putting on a bit of flare of his own. Link felt lucky to have such a companion to travel with, it was handy having someone with wings around. Link quickly climbed up after him and opened the door.

"Where should I lay him?" Volga asked. Link frowned and thought a moment, he knew that Volga seemed to be frightened of birds. He also knew that Ghirahim seemed very uncomfortable around Volga since the previous night, an idea suddenly came to him and he told Volga to wait a moment as he prepared his latest idea. He quickly rounded up a few spare futons and laid them all side by side before placing two large sheets over them and tossing on a couple of pillows. Now Volga wouldn't have to sleep alone and Ghirahim wouldn't have to sleep beside Volga. His expression fell however, as he realized that he himself would be sleeping between them. "So where should I lay him?" Volga asked, eyeing the makeshift bed warily.

"Lay him on this end," Link replied, before helping Volga with laying the demon down on the soft down feather mattress.

"And where will I be sleeping?" Volga asked. Link bit his lip, he wasn't sure how the other male would react to sleeping in the same room with him and Ghirahim.

"Well you could sleep out here," Link offered. "Or you can have my parents old room."

"That room was your parents?" Volga asked. "What happened to them?" Link frowned, he wasn't quite ready to talk about it just yet. It was his fault they were gone after all, he was the one to blame for their death. Link shook his head, before he laid down beside Ghirahim watching the rise and fall of the Demon's chest as he slept. Before long Link felt himself yawn and begin to drift off, he didn't even move when he felt the heat that gently pressed against his back. And was that a soothing hand running through his hair? He couldn't be sure as the darkness claimed him.

~:~

The most delightful scent tickled his nose, it was sweet and yet savory all at the same time. He hummed appreciatively, it had been a long time since he had smelled arousal but he remembered the scent quite well. He reached out and ran his fingers along the rough tunic that stood sentinel between his skin and the skin of the one making such a delicious scent. He froze suddenly as he felt a foreign arm wrapped around his lover, Ghirahim's eyes shot open to see a sight he would rather not view again. He couldn't help the possessive feelings he felt, as he pulled Link to him and kicked Volga clean to the other side of the makeshift bed.

"What the.." Volga growled sleepily.

"I don't recall giving you permission to fondle my lover," Ghirahim huffed, he had said more than he intended to but it didn't matter. No one was allowed to touch his master beside him, not even this dragon.

"I didn't see your name on him," Volga sniped.

"You.." Ghirahim grumbled.

"Mm Ghira..him," Link mumbled sleepily. Ghirahim froze and noted that Volga had done the same. All was silent for many moments, it was then that Ghirahim noted that Volga was once again naked below the sheet. He was glad that Volga hadn't been cuddled up to him, but it was even worse that he had even dared cuddle with his master in such a state.

"You should dress before he wakes," Ghirahim whispered. "Unless you want him to find out you that you sleep naked in bed." Volga turned an intrigueing shade of red at that comment, though Ghirahim couldn't figure out if it was from anger or embarrassment. Ghirahim averted his gaze as Volga fumbled around for his under-armor before dressing and putting his armor back on. He hmphed but didn't say anything else once he was finished, Ghirahim ran his hand along Link's face and sighed. "I don't want to be Demise's pawn any longer."

"Then don't be," Volga groused quietly. "Let's get to that marker on the map and end this, once and for all." Ghirahim glared at Volga at first but then his expression softened to a frown, as he noted how serious the dragon was in that moment. Had Volga some demons of his own to battle? Not that he cared, he watched as Volga clenched his teeth before he suddenly turned and walked outside.

"Mm," Link mumbled. Ghirahim gave a tiny glance as his master finally awoke. "G-Ghirahim?"

"Yes master?" Ghirahim asked as Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could feel Link hardening from their close proximity, he couldn't help but smile at the reaction. Ghirahim allowed Link to pull away though as it was clear Link wanted to get out of the makeshift bed.

"Is Volga up yet?" Link asked, sitting up. Ghirahim sighed, he really didn't want Link to think of Volga but he supposed it was a little hard for the other to not be worried.

"He walked outside," Ghirahim replied. "He seemed agitated by something." He knew Link would appreciate honesty rather than deceit and thus opted for the truth, or rather his idea of what he truth seemed to him. Volga had seemed a lot more agitated lately, but Ghirahim wasn't certain of the why.

"Oh good, I'll go prepare breakfast," Link replied, standing. Ghirahim stood immediately at this, he was looking forward to dining with Link even if Volga was there too.

"Anything I can assist you with?" Ghirahim asked, perhaps a bit too excitedly.

"Hmm," Link seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Oh I know, have Volga go and fetch some Cucco eggs, a hunk of cheese and some sausages from the village. Then perhaps you.. could help me chop some onions?" Ghirahim smiled at this, he was fascinated by the hesitant way his master had asked.

"Hm I suppose I could," Ghirahim replied, teasing Link. He was about to walk away when Link grabbed his arm, he paused and looked back.

"Are you.. feeling better?" Link asked. Ghirahim was touched by Link's concern but he had recovered a decent amount of his power just from that little bit of a rest. Of course, if he wanted to restore it completely it would take quite a bit more rest or a return to his homeland. Considering his homeland was in another dimension however, rest would have to do for the moment.

"I am well enough," Ghirahim replied. "So long as I do not overuse my magic, I shall be fine." Ghirahim waited, Link finally nodded and released him. He grinned and headed out to give Link's instruction to Volga as well as some rupees for what they needed. He then returned to find Link setting up a wooden board and a knife. Link placed an onion on the board and Ghirahim wordlessly began to cut it up. He glanced over to see Link working on some sort of green pepper, while taking glances at him.

"Huh," Link said suddenly.

"What?" Ghirahim asked.

"Erm well.." Link paused, his face going red. "Most people can't stop from tearing up when cutting onions."

"Hah," Ghirahim laughed. "Ah well, I found out early on that I am immune to such things. I suppose it is the Onions defense mechanism however, that causes the tears. Do they have such an affect on you?" He guessed easily and watched as Link's face darkened to a deeper shade of red. "Hmm I suspected as much."

"I didn't.." Link began to argue.

"Ah but you did blush such a lovely crimson color," Ghirahim replied. Link pouted and went back to dicing the remaining ingredient's, it was quite adorable. "Honestly though, I would be ecstatic to dice onions for you anytime. After all, you should only be showing this side of yourself to _me_." Link peered over at him as though he wanted to offer a reprimand but Ghirahim finished the onions and moved on to place them in a bowl. It didn't seem to take them long to finish dicing up everything that would be used, nor very long for Volga to return with the remainder of the ingredients. Ghirahim hovered around Link inconspicuously, as the other cooked and watched carefully as ingredient's were added. Of course, each of them had requested different ingredients for the Omelets that Link was making.

Link was also cooking the sausage as well, which made Ghirahim grin a bit. He sat down before Link finished cooking and accepted the plate Link offered him. He found himself pleasantly surprised by the variety of flavors in the meal, they all flowed into one another very nicely and complemented each other. Volga dug into his meal, Ghirahim scoffed as the other male wolfed it down without even tasting it first. He shook his head and continued to savor his meal when Link himself sat down to enjoy his as well. Volga excused himself before they were finished and went back outside, he was half curious if the dragon had found something interesting outside earlier or if he was in a hurry. Of course he, himself, should be in hurry considering the fact that his old master was trying to take him over once more.

"You've been pretty quiet," Link said.

"I've just been thinking," Ghirahim replied. "I know we must defeat my old master, but I still want to enjoy these small moments at your side. I'm a selfish being after all, and possessive of what I believe to be mine." He was teasing Link a bit excessively but he was rewarded with another deep blush. "Honestly though, I could get used to this kind of treatment." Link smiled a bit before taking the dishes to the counter, not a single morsel was left on the plates except for some very small crumbs. He watched as Link cleaned them and then packed up what they would need for the trip. "So where is it we need to go? I fear I may have been unconscious." Link pulled out the map and pushed it open on the table. "No, it can't be."

"Unfortunately it is," Link replied. "I believe Fi marked the entrance to it, so once we find it."

"We will have to be quick then," Ghirahim replied as Link rolled the map back up. Link nodded before packing the map away once more. "Well then, shall we head out." Link grinned and nodded, it wasn't long before they were saddled up and well on their way to Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. They rode out past Ordon Village waving to the familiar faces as they passed and then easily crossed most of Hyrule Field. Link couldn't pinpoint why but he felt a little on edge as they approached the great wall. "The guards are not at their posts." Link peered around only to realize that Ghirahim was right, in fact there weren't any guards at all. Link hopped off his mare and walked up the stairs, still no one was around.

"Something is wrong," Link whispered, he was certain something awful had happened while they were away but what? "I dunno.."

"Link!" Volga shouted. Link turned and ran back the two, Ghirahim was passed out in Volga's arms. Link grabbed Ghirahim's hand but he remained unconscious. He didn't know why but he could feel the struggle going on within Ghirahim himself.

"Please stay strong," Link whispered. The Triforce on his hand glowed brilliantly and stayed glowing even after he released Ghirahim's hand. "We have to go in there." He pulled the map free and checked the location. They would have to use the secret tunnel again but at least he was able to spot a shortcut that would get them to the secret entrance faster. He nodded and looked back to be sure that Volga was bringing Ghirahim with them before running straight into Castle Town. He quickly took the shortcut not even bothering to look around the silent and empty city that had once been bustling with a life of it's own.

The only sound was of his and Volga's footsteps but he didn't have the time to dwell on the implications. He pressed the stone on the wall opening the secret entrance and made his way inside. Volga was behind him as he led them through the passage only getting hung up a couple times by running into a loop or a dead end. It took them a bit longer but finally Link opened the door that lead into the castle. He opened the map, he could see where they were and where they needed to go but not how to get there.

"Oh come on, please give me a clue," Link begged the map. He knew it was magical but yet it did not change.

"Master, I have deduced that we are not alone in the castle," Fi suddenly said, as she appeared before him.

"Fi," Link said in his surprise. He hadn't actually expected her to show up again, then again did anything make any sense anymore? Before he had met Ghirahim, he had thought all was well and right in the world after all.. well aside for the strange monster sightings from all over. "You can.."

"I can appear to you, yes," Fi replied, she seemed very stoic. "Master, I may be able to find the best route to our destination. There is a 25% chance we will run into an enemy along this route. We should avoid detection from this enemy, there is a 74.5% chance that the enemy is Ganon, the reincarnation of demise." Link was shocked, was she actually serious? Could Ganondorf actually be inside the castle?

"How did he..?" Link began to ask.

"Ganondorf has been inside the castle since before you became aware of your mission," Fi replied. "But I sense that the Princess and her guard were able to escape when he had infiltrated. Master do you want me to update your map?" Link nodded and held it out for her. She placed her hand on the map, it lit up and changed to display the halls and stairways of the castle. He stared at the map in awe, he couldn't believe the detail as it appeared before him. "Master I suggest this route outlined in red." He nodded and turned to head out but Fi stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Please proceed with caution there is a 75% chance we will not run into the enemy along this route."

"But there is still a chance," Link replied. He headed out being sure to check every hall and any open doors before passing by them. He even checked a hall before he turned down one and as he reached the end of the current hall, he looked around the corner and spotted a figure with their backed turned to him. He quickly ducked back behind the wall and remained still, he didn't even dare breath in case it would be too loud. He stayed that way for many heartbeats before her heard footsteps heading away from him, he waited until he could no longer hear them before heading out to the main courtyard through a servants exit. He let go of the breath he was holding and heard Volga do the same.

"I thought maybe we had been heard when you pulled away from that hall back there," Volga whispered.

"Me too," Link replied. He pulled out the map and headed away from Volga. "We're almost there." He rushed to the place where the beacon was on the map and had to do a bit of a double take, as he spotted the odd blue light over the door. "Do you.. see this?"

"It's a door," Volga replied, seemingly unsurprised. Link looked back at Volga incredulously.

"I meant the blue light," Link said, waving his hand toward the blue light he saw before the door.

"Blue light?" Volga asked. Fi reappeared suddenly.

"Master, you are the only one able to see the beacon," Fi explained, as she hovered near the door. Link nodded before he approached the door and looking at the indecipherable text.

"Fi, can you read this?" Link asked. Fi floated closer.

" _Open this door by the hand of a Demon Lord_ ," Fi began. " _And place the living sword on the alter within, only then will the way be open_. It is written in the language of the demon clan, perhaps only Ghirahim can open this door." Link turned toward Ghirahim and held his hand, if only Ghirahim was awake. He looked back at the door, there was a single image of a hand splayed on the door surrounded by yet more strange text. "I am afraid I cannot decipher the rest. What little I know I only gleamed from Ghirahim reciting it in his slumber, I am 95% sure that he doesn't realize he does it." Link looked back at Ghirahim's hand noting the long, slender fingers before looking back at the image. He motioned Volga closer as he traced the lines on the door, he would need to apologize later.

"I'm sorry Ghirahim," Link whispered. "I just hope this doesn't hurt you." He placed Ghirahim's hand where the image was, being sure to align the each finger with it as he pressed Ghirahim's hand to the door. A burst of wind rushed by them as the door lit up, turning dark as night while the lines themselves turned white. And then the door was sliding away, and into the ceiling revealing a dark maw of a passage before them.

"Master, I will not be able to help you within," Fi spoke up, suddenly. "I will have to remain inside the sword, the place where we are heading is filled with dark energy. If I come out of the sword inside, there is a 95% chance that I will be drained."

"Thank you for the help Fi," Link replied. "We can handle it from here." She nodded before disappeared back into the sword. Link headed down first and the loud clink of Volga's armor told him the dragon was indeed following. If he were being honest though, he desperately wished he had a torch in this cold, dark place.

Link suddenly flinched as as his wish seemed to come true, except the flame was coming out in a steady flame from Volga's mouth until he shot it at a wall sconce.

"A torch," Link breathed with great relief, as he lifted it form the sconce. "Thanks Volga."

"Hm," the dragon, replied while remaining stoic. Link could see only a slight bit of color, but that could just be the reflection of the fire. He smiled and easily picked his way down lighting all the torches on the walls along the way. He wanted to make sure they could see on the way back, in case he lost the torch along the way. It was a long way down and the stairs seemed to go on forever in the pitch dark. The firelight only reached so far and as endless as it seemed, he couldn't imagine how far down they were actually traveling. Link was startled as he lit the final torch, only to see that the walls fell away and only the staircase remained over a pit of darkness. There weren't even any rails to keep them from the doom that so obviously waited below. Link picked up a stone that had crumbled from the wall and dropped it into the darkness and then he waited. And waited, and waited but nothing came for many moments. "Huh, it must still be falling." Volga whispered, also listening quite intently.

"In other words if we fall, we're dead," Link replied, also whispering. Link shook his head and waited a bit more before moving on. He was in no hurry to see what could possibly be down there but he was in a hurry to get to the promised alter.

It was many more moments of pure darkness before the stairs finally came to a landing that had six torch stands around the edges. He looked inside one to spot that it had some kind of liquid within before walking up to the alter, it also had the same indecipherable text. He frowned as he looked at the outline, it wasn't a sword depicted but a very tall person he set the torch down on the floor before turning to Volga and reaching out to take Ghirahim.

"Could you lit the torches?" Volga nodded and handed Ghirahim over. "I wish you were awake." He whispered, he no longer felt the struggle going on and this worried him greatly. "Ghirahim please don't give up, we will free you, I promise and I always keep my promises." Tears leapt to his eyes, he wanted a sign that the demon was alright. He would even accept a little one at this point, he felt a single tear roll down his cheek and then it dripped. The last torch was being lit and still nothing, a single thumb brushed along his cheek and Link opened his eyes to see Ghirahim looking at him. "Ghirahim!"

"Place.. me.. on.. alter," Ghirahim said, his voice was strained and breathy. Link nodded and walked forward placing the demon on the image, exactly as was shown on the alter, with this head facing away form the stairs they had come down. Once in place Ghirahim's eyes closed and his form began to shift, changing. His once pale skin turned onyx and his hair changed as well keeping it's white but flowing up and becoming pointed. A red gem was seated in his chest and then there was the while lines and diamonds all over his body. Link gasped, he recognized this form but he wasn't entirely sure why. Then the alter changed and winds began to blow around them causing the torches to flicker, he looked over to see Volga backing away from the brutal winds and back to the stairs. Link however fought to stay beside the alter, beside Ghirahim as a darkness rose from all around. The lines and text on the alter and the several rings surrounding it turned white. Then they were falling, link was sure he yelled aloud.

~:~

It was dark and Link was sore from the fall but luckily he hadn't passed out. They were in some kind of room, the only light he could see were from the white lines outlining strange designs and more indecipherable text all over the room. He rushed over to Ghirahim, he was still on the alter and still in that strange form. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, he turned around only to see a roiling darkness in the center of the room drowning out the lines on the far wall as it condensed and began to take shape. Red sprouted from what looking like a head and whitish gray took shape into a chest covered in strange scales all over the huge figure's body. Link drew his sword but a swipe of the thing's hand sent wind that lifted from his feet and tossed him to the ground away from Ghirahim. He cringed but got to his feet, as he watched the figure reach out toward Ghirahim. Ghirahim's body began to lift up, Ghirahim's eyes opened showing they were pure white. He yelled out loud as the hilt came free of his crystal, Ghirahim grabbed it in an effort to stop the figure from turning him into his sword form.

"Link," Ghirahim yelled. Link swung the master sword which vibrated with light and then he saw it, a single line of light that connected the Dark Figure with Ghirahim. Link didn't know what he was supposed to do but he decided he would severe that line, he rushed forward with a yell and brought the master sword down on the line. He felt a snap and watched as the line sprang apart where he had cut, the figure roared out obviously infuriated. Link readied the master sword but thin arms suddenly wrapped around him and then they were surrounded by diamonds the last thing he saw was the figure morphing into a horrendous creature of darkness. When the diamonds faded they were back on the stairs.

"Uhn," Ghirahim nearly collapsed against him. Link grabbed his arm and wrapped his free one around Ghirahim's waist keeping him from falling face first into the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I'm fine," Ghirahim replied. "Just a little spent magically but I will recover quickly now, I can already feel this place restoring me." Link nodded at that, he wasn't sure their troubles were over yet but they would leave here victor's for now. Link lurched forward as the stairway gave a violent shudder, he looked back to see the ring of stone that had surrounded the alter crumbling away into the darkness. Link didn't wait for orders from anyone as a darkness was rising up from the deep, he wasn't sure why but he could sense it.

"RUN!" Link yelled up to Volga, before pulling Ghirahim along with him. Volga however grabbed Ghirahim's other arm and they all ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Ghirahim didn't need to be carried long and soon insisted on running on his own as they dashed their way up the stairs until the reached place where the wall had fallen away Link looked back as he passed it only to see Ghirahim slam his hand on the wall as he passed the entrance and watched as a wall came down. Link regretted looking back as he had seen the giant maw of the beast open and waiting to devour them.

"Keep running, it will only slow him down for a moment," Ghirahim yelled. Link nodded without stopping, taking the stairs two at a time. His breathing was labored but the extra adrenaline kept him going, he could stop after seeing that horrendous sight. He didn't know how long they had run or even how far up they had gone but his heart was aching by the time they finally saw light. Link yelped as Ghirahim lifted him up, the demon had barely broken a sweat and wasn't even breathing heavy. Then The demon grabbed Volga and they were surrounded by a sea of diamonds and darkness. The diamond cleared and they were outside, he watched as the door slammed closed, Ghirahim's hand was on the frame of the doorway. Link watched as the outline of a hand that hadn't been there before disappeared back into that indecipherable writing.

"Ghirahim.. what..?" Link began. A slow evil laugh, gave him pause, it wasn't a voice he recognized. It was deep, deeper than even Volga's and menacing. Ghirahim's expression morphed from surprise to hatred in a mere moment..

 **To Be Continued..**

~:~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys major Cliffhanger alert, tomorrow I go on my trip but don't worry you get this lovely chappie to chew over until I return. Hope you are enjoying the FanFic so far hopefully I find a beta soon btw so I can half my workload of trying to catch all my mistakes before posting. I will still try to correct them asap and get them up but hey you got this chappie. I hope I caught all the mistakes so I can post right away haha. I will prolly miss some but I hope you guys get where it's going._

 _Btw many of you may have already guessed who it might be in the castle by now leave them down in comment if you know and if you want to comment of course. As always I appreciate every comment I get as they encourage me to continue writing and motivate me when I'm feeling down and depressed._

 _Anyway catch you all in the next one!_

 _Ghirahim: This one is short.. Wait where's the dungeon crawl at? Did I miss something?_

 _Volga: Yeah you were unconscious for most of it.._

 _Ghirahim: *punches Volga*_

 _Volga: *growls* HEY!_

 _ME: Whoa, whoa, whoa.. play nice children._

 _Ghirahim: *gives me an incredulous look*_

 _Volga: *glares at me with a bit of fire coming from his mouth*_

 _Me: Whew, anyway later all *closes curtain* Seriousl..*muffled*_


End file.
